


Spring Break

by kjsx2



Series: Spring Break [1]
Category: NWSL - Fandom, USWNT - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF, canwnt - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjsx2/pseuds/kjsx2
Summary: Joey is a 17-year-old girl who loves soccer. She lives with her parents who are continually fighting and dreams of the day when she can finally leave them and her hometown for bigger and better things. She is invited to join her best friends in Florida for Spring Break, but what happens during that week changes everything.





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Jordan Elizabeth Winters, but everyone calls me Joey. I’m 17 years old, Canadian, and the leading scorer and Captain of my high schools’ girls soccer team. I switch between midfield and forward but have also been known to put the gloves on. Soccer is my escape from reality when I’m on the pitch, nothing else matters. I love soccer, and I’m really good at it, so much so that I’ve had scouts from several prominent US colleges and universities express interest in me joining their programs once I graduate next year.

Off the pitch, my reality sucks! My parents are always fighting, not just yelling and screaming at each other either, my father will lose his temper and lay a beating down on my mother. My Mom had ended up in the hospital before but refused to press charges against him because she loves him. Once my sister was old enough, she left home and moved in with her boyfriend to get away from the toxic twosome. I’m hoping I can turn my soccer abilities into a scholarship, so I can move far away from them.

Anyways, this story is about me, not them. One last thing you should know I’m gay, or at least I’m pretty sure I am, I’ve never actually been on a date or kissed anyone. The only people who I have spoken with about this are my 3 best friends Maria, Maggie and Chrissy. I’m pretty sure if I told my parents that I liked girls, my father would beat me as he is a huge racist and homophobe. So, it remains my “dirty” little secret.   

 

*****

 

I’m laying in my bed all nice and comfy, watching the latest episode of the Simpsons after getting home from soccer practice, when my phone starts beeping. I look at the phone and notice the noise is coming from the group chat my 3 best friends and I have to talk with each other.

 **Maria:** Big news! Coffee, our place, one hour. In other words, Joey gets your butt out of bed, get dressed and see you soon. Love ya 😊

I look over at my cat Muffin who is sleeping beside me, shut down my laptop, and get changed out of my nice warm PJs into some street clothes. I put my headphones in and start the 15-minute walk to the local coffee shop. This better be worth the effort.

I arrive at the shop and look around, seeing my trio of friends already laughing in our usual booth and make my way over to join them. We greet each other and Chrissy slides a latte and a blueberry muffin over for me. “Thank you.” My friends know that all of the money I earn from my weekend job at the local McDonald’s and from babysitting goes into an account to cover my soccer costs, internet and cellphone bill, I never have any extra to spend, so they alternate who buys for me. We have been the 4 musketeers since we all started school together, their families know my home situation and they do their best to help me out whenever and wherever they can. I’m proud, but sometimes even I know just to accept the help.

 

 **Chrissy:** So, we’re all here now, what’s the big news that you couldn’t wait to share?

 **Maria:** My parents have rented a house in Florida for Spring Break and you are all invited to join us.

 **Chrissy:** Spring Break in Florida? Hello hot guys!

 **Maggie:** Awesome!

 **Maria:** Joe, I know your passport is current because you are always travelling for soccer. You don’t need to worry about the cost of anything, my parents will cover it.

 **Joey:**  It’s too much, I can’t let them, not to mention I am planning on working during the break to save up for new cleats.

 **Maria:** Not anymore, you are coming with us, end of story. My Mom has already spoken with yours about it, and you have permission to come.

 **Maggie:** You are always talking about how much you want to get out of this town Joe, maybe being away from everything for a week will be good for you.

 **Chrissy:** Please, it won’t be the same without all 4 of us.

 **Joey:** Alright, I’ll go.

Three weeks, that’s what I have to survive before I can finally get away from the yelling and fighting for one whole week, the more I think about it, the more excited I’m starting to get.

Little did I know how much my life would change after that week away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coach:** Winters, what’s going on with you? You’ve been off your game all week.

 **Joey:** Sorry Coach, I’m going to Florida next week with my friends, I’ve been working extra hours to make up for it and I haven’t really been sleeping that well.

 **Coach:** How are things with your parents?

 **Joey:** Same ole, same ole

 **Coach:** You know you can always come to me if you need anything

 **Joey:** I know Coach, I’m good.

 **Coach:** Enjoy your break, see you Monday for practice.

 **Joey:** Thanks, Coach.

 

It’s finally Friday evening and we are leaving first thing in the morning to drive down to Florida. I’m not looking forward to being in a car that long but Maria’s parents are letting her drive us while they drive ahead in their car, so at least I know the music will be decent and not that country stuff they like. I’m going through my list and making sure I have everything I could possibly need for the trip. Looking at my phone I realize how late it has actually gotten, so I do one last check and call it a night.

My alarm goes off at 7 in the morning and I drag myself into the shower, before getting dressed in comfy clothes for the road trip. I bring my suitcase downstairs and place it by the front door, then head into the kitchen to grab a coffee and breakfast before the girls show up. My Mom is sitting at the table eating, so I decide to join her.

 

 **Mom:** Do you have everything you need?

 **Joey:** I believe so.

 **Mom:** I’m sure you will have fun this week with the girls. Make sure you wear your sunscreen so you don’t get sunburn and a hat.

 **Joey:** I will Mom. I love you, you know.

 **Mom:** I love you too Jordy (my Mom is the only person allowed to call me Jordy).

We hear a horn honking, followed by banging on the door. I open it and the girls all come in.

 **Chrissy:** Come on slow poke, sun, sand and hot guys await!

 **Maggie:** What she said, let’s go, Joe!

 **Joey:** Okay, just let me give my Mom a hug and we can be off.

 

I give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, grab my suitcase and within 2 minutes we are on our way to Florida.

 

Now I love my friends but being stuck in a car with them for that long was torture. Maria, Maggie and Chrissy all took turns driving because I don’t have my license yet and after making quite a few stops along the way we arrived early Sunday afternoon. The house was a pretty decent size with 4 bedrooms overlooking the beach. I ended up sharing my room with Chrissy, which was fine because out of my 3 friends, she and I are actually the closest. We all decide to grab a few hours sleep and then do some exploring before supper.

Walking along the beach, the four of us check out the scenery, by that I mean they look at all the muscle flexing guys and I look at the girls in their bikinis. Trust me there was some nice scenery on that day.

I feel a nudge against my arm.

 **Joey:** What?

 **Chrissy:** You’re drooling

 **Joey:** Am not

 **Maria:** Are too. I think it’s safe to assume by the way you are looking at that girl playing volleyball, you are definitely gay my friend.

 **Maggie:** It’s ok to look, Joe, we aren’t your parents. We will never judge you, for who you are attracted too.

 **Joey:** Thanks

 **Joey:** Oh shit, she’s coming over here.

“Hey, I noticed you were watching, do you play?”

 **Joey:** Not very well, I’m much better at soccer

“Really? Me too, I love soccer. What position are you? Oh, I’m Kelley by the way. And your accent where are you from?”

 **Joey:** I’m Jordan, but everyone calls me Joe or Joey. I’m from just outside of Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. And I play wherever I’m needed, but mostly forward. How about you?

 **Kelley:** Mostly I’m a defender, but I have played a bit of forward. I’m a Georgia girl, born and raised.

 **Joey:** Cool. So, what brings you to Florida?

 **Kelley** : Hanging with my cousins for the week, you?

 **Joey:** Hanging with my girls for the week. Sorry, they are staring, it’s as if they’ve never seen me talking to a girl before.

 **Kelley:** Cute and funny. How about you introduce me to your friends now and then we can embarrass ourselves on the volleyball court.

 **Joey:** Ok. (Wait did she just say I was cute?)

 **Joey:** Kelley, these impolite creatures staring at us are my friends, Maria, Maggie and the blonde is Chrissy.

 **Kelley:** Hi Guys, do you mind if I steal your friend for a bit? I promise I’ll bring her back, eventually.

 **Maria:** For sure, have fun, but not too much fun!

 

Kelley grabs my hand and leads me over to the beach volleyball court. I look back at my friends and they are all smiling and giving me thumbs ups.

I’m not going to tell you about the volleyball game because well, we got our asses kicked and I have sand in places I didn’t know existed. I have to say that Kelley’s laugh is contagious and her eyes, don’t even get me started on them, I get lost in them. Wait, is this what it’s like to have a crush? I need to talk to the girls, but where are they?

 

 **Kelley:** So, we are going to BBQ for supper, want to join?

 **Joey:** I should probably check in with my friends first and see if we have plans.

 **Kelley:** Ok, I’ll walk with you. So, what else is there to know about you besides you play soccer?

 **Joey:** I’m Captain and the leading scorer for my team. I’m hoping to get a scholarship to play somewhere in the States.

 **Kelley:** Wow, I’ve played on the US Youth National team for the last couple of years.

 **Joey:** Really? That’s amazing. I was invited to the U17 camp for Canada but injured my ankle right before it.

 **Kelley:** Ankle injuries are the worst! They take forever to heal.

 **Joey:** Yep, so this is where I’m staying. Why are you laughing?

 **Kelley:** I’m staying next door.

 **Joey:** Oh, then I guess we will be seeing quite a bit of each other this week.

 **Kelley:** Looks like it. So why don’t you go and check if you have plans and if not come back and join me for supper. If I don’t see you tonight, I’ll look for you tomorrow.

 **Joey:** Ok. (OMG, don’t look back you fool, oh crap, she saw me and now I’m blushing, way to be Winters)

 

As I make my way into the house the girls have gathered around in the living area chatting. They stop talking and look up at me when I open the sliding glass door.

 

 **Maria:** So, how was it?

I can’t stop blushing.

 **Chrissy:** It must have been good, look at that smile and oh, she’s blushing. I think someone’s got a crush.

 **Maggie:** Spill the deets, Joe.

I fill them in on the events that took place after they abandoned me.

 **Maggie:** So, if she’s next door, what the heck are you doing with us right now?

 **Joey:** I needed to talk with you guys. I’m confused.

 **Maria:** About?

 **Joey:** Everything, how do I know if she is even into girls without asking?

 **Maria:** The way she was eyeing you up, she’s into you. Not to mention you said she called you cute, right?

 **Joey:** Yeah

 **Maggie:** Go, before we escort you outside. You deserve to have some fun for once Joe.

 **Joey:** Ok, I’ll message you guys if I need rescuing.

 **Chrissy:** Go have fun.

 

I walk back out the glass door, down the steps and across to the neighbours’ yard looking for Kelley.

 

 **Joey:** Excuse me, do you know where I can find Kelley?

 **Guy:** I think she’s upstairs

 **Joey:** Thanks

I make my way inside the house finding the stairs and begin calling out for Kelley and getting no response.

 **Girl:** If you’re looking for Kelley, she’s in the last room and the end of the hall.

 **Joey:** Ok

I find the door and knock, but there is no answer. Turning the knob, the door opens and I walk in calling Kelley’s name once again there is no answer. I’m just about to leave when I see movement in the bathroom.

 **Joey:** Kelley? Is that you?

 **Kelley:** Joey?

 **Joey:** Yeah

 **Kelley:** Hey, I was just going to grab a shower, you’re welcome to join me if you like, or else you can wait for me downstairs.

 **Joey:** Um, downstairs, yeah, I’ll be downstairs.

 

I make my way quickly out of the room, almost slamming the door in my haste to get out of there. This all too much, I’m out of here! I run out of the house and back over to ours, up the stairs and into the bedroom I’m sharing with Chrissy. I burst into tears and feel arms wrap around me. I fall asleep from crying so much.

The three remaining musketeers assemble in the living area.

 

 **Maria:** Did she say what happened?

 **Chrissy:** No, she just started crying

 **Maggie:** Do you think we misread the situation?

 **Maria:** I don’t think so, there was definite attraction there, something else must have happened.

 **Maggie:** I’m going next door to find Kelley and get some answers.

 **Maria:** Wait up, I’m coming with you, Chrissy you stay with Joey.

 

As Maggie and Maria make their way next door, Kelley comes out asking them if they’ve seen Joey. They explain that she came back to the house, broke into tears and fell asleep.

 

 **Maria:** What happened between the two of you?

 **Kelley:** When she found me I just about to jump in the shower, I joked that she could join me if she liked or wait downstairs. When I came out, she was gone.

 **Maggie:** Are you gay?

 **Kelley:** Yes.

 **Maria:** Were you flirting with Joey?

 **Kelley:** Yeah, I like her. Did I do something wrong? Did I misread the signs?

 **Maggie:** No, she is interested in you, but I think it scares her to admit she is interested in you. Her parents won’t support her if she tells them she is gay, so she’s been trying to keep the feelings hidden. I think you made them real and it scared her.

 **Kelley:** Oh. Can you tell her when she wakes up that I’d like to take her out for breakfast and we can talk, if she wants, I’m no expert but it might help if she knows she isn’t alone.

Kelley writes something down on a paper and hands it to Maggie.

 **Kelley:** It’s my number, tell her to call or message me. Night ladies.

 

 **Maria:** So, what do you think? Should we give Joe the number and the message?

 **Maggie:** I think at the very least those two should talk. I haven’t seen Joey look that happy around someone in a long time, at least since her sister left.

 **Maria:** Ok, when we get up, we are all going for breakfast and Kelley can meet us, there is no way that Joey will willingly go if she knows she will be there ahead of time.

 **Maggie:** True. Let’s go in and fill Chrissy in on our plan.

 

The group sits down and discusses their friend and the situation, all agree that Joey should talk with Kelley to clear up any misconceptions.

 


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up in the morning, feeling like absolute shit. I’m exhausted mentally and physically from the events of the previous day/night. Not to mention I’m pretty sure I look like a raccoon from all the crying I did after the whole Kelley thing. I don’t know what came over me last night, all I could think of doing was to run away from the situation like I usually do. I learned a long time ago when in doubt run, it saves getting hurt. I really should apologize to my friends for being a downer last night. The sun is out, and knowing Chrissy she has already been up for hours. I get some clean clothes out, grab my toiletry bag and head into the bathroom for a long shower.

Once I finish applying a fresh coat of makeup, I head downstairs and surprise, surprise everyone is up and about.

 

**Chrissy:** About time you woke up, I’m starving! We were waiting for you to get breakfast.

**Joey:** Sorry and I’m sorry about last night guys. I don’t know what came over me.

**Maggie:** All good Joe, but I think it would be good if you could talk to us about your feelings.

**Joey:** I’m not good with that kind of stuff, you guys know that.

**Maria:** We do, but perhaps a certain brunette deserves another chance.

**Joey:** Maybe, I’ll think about it ok? Can we eat now I’m suffering from severe caffeine withdrawl.

**Maria:** Yeah, let’s go. I’m just going to send my parents a quick message letting them know where to find us.

 

Maria sends a quick message to her parents, but also at the same time sends another message to Kelley asking her to meet them at the Waffle House down the street.

At the restaurant, the girls laugh and have fun like they normally do in each other’s company. The front door opens and in comes Kelley along with a group of guys and girls. They sit down in a booth across the restaurant and place their orders with the waiter. Joey is sitting with her back to the door, so she doesn’t know that Kelley is there. Throughout their entire meal, Maria and Maggie notice Kelley looking towards the table as if she is asking for permission to come over.

 

**Maria:** I’m going to go pay the bill.

**Maggie:** I need to go to the washroom, Chrissy can you come with me?

**Chrissy:** Why? Do, you need someone to hold your hand while you go?

**Maggie:** No, but there is a sketchy looking guy over that way and I don’t want to go alone.

**Chrissy:** Alright I’ll be your bodyguard.

 

The girls get up and make like they are headed to the register and washroom respectively, but stop at Kelley’s table on the way.

**Maria:** Now is your chance to talk to her, don’t screw it up. We’ll be outside.

**Kelley:** Ok, thanks

 

Kelley reaches in her pocket and puts money on the table to cover her breakfast.

**Kelley:** I’ll catch you guys back at the house, I need to speak with someone.

 

Kelley walks over towards Joey, who is sitting in the booth, staring at her phone.

**Kelley:** Mind if I join you?

Joey looks up at her.

**Joey:** Why would you want to, after the way I left last night?

Kelley sits down.

**Kelley:** Because I want to apologize for my behaviour yesterday.

**Joey:** You don’t need to apologize, I’m the one who took off, so I should be doing the apologizing.

**Kelley:** I spoke with your friends last night and they kinda explained things to me. I’m sorry for overstepping with my words and actions. I’m a pretty flirtatious person in general and it got the best of me yesterday. I really enjoyed the time I spent with you and I’m hoping we can spend more time together.

**Joey:** I don’t know why you would want to spend time with me, I’m not pretty, I don’t have any experience in this kind of stuff and if I get scared, I’m probably going to run away from you again. Not to mention we will probably never see each other again come the end of the week.

**Kelley:** You may not think you are pretty, but you are. I’m ok with going at whatever speed works for you and I’m fast, I will catch you if you try to run again and there are these things called phones and the internet where we can keep in contact with each other.

**Joey:** Can I ask you some questions?

**Kelley:** Sure.

**Joey:** How old are you?

**Kelley:** 19, I will be 20 in August. Next question?

**Joey:** Are you in school?

**Kelley:** Yes, I attend Stanford University on a soccer and academic scholarship.

**Joey:** Shouldn’t you be in school right now?

**Kelley:** Yes, but it’s been a thing for me to hang out with my cousins on the break for the last couple of years, I didn’t want to break the tradition. I brought school work with me, have been working on it and watching the lessons when everyone goes to bed. Any other questions?

**Joey:** Family?

**Kelley:** Parents are still married, have a brother and sister. Now, if you are done with the questions, I’m sure your friends are waiting, would it be alright if I walk back with you?

**Joey:** I would like that.

 

Maria, Maggie and Chrissy watch from the patch of grass they were sitting on as Kelley and Joey exit the restaurant together and come over to them.

 

**Joey:** So, which one of you set this up? Or are you all guilty?

**Chrissy:** What do you mean?

**Joey:** I’m not naïve. You all left and Kelley showed up, then you don’t return and we find you out here. Not to mention Kelley knew you would be waiting for me.

**Maria:** Ok, we set you up Joe and we aren’t sorry.

**Maggie:** From the looks of things, you two are ok right?

Kelley looks at Joey.

**Joey:** Yes. Now, what are our plans for today?

**Maggie** : Not sure what our plans are for today, but we are going to a bash tonight down the beach. We were invited by some guys walking by earlier.

**Joey:** I don’t think your parents are going to allow us to go to that.

**Maria:** They don’t need to know, what happens on Spring Break stays on Spring Break.

**Chrissy:** Please tell me you brought condoms with you.

**Maria:** Of course. Need some?

**Maggie:** Maybe.

**Chrissy:** Yes.

**Joey:** Can we please focus on something other than you guys getting laid.

**Chrissy:** Sorry Joe.

 

They make it back to the houses and decide to get changed into their bikinis and go swimming and tanning for a couple of hours.

Kelley watches as Joey struggles trying to apply lotion to her back and shoulders while her friends jump around in the water.

 

**Kelley:** Do you need some help?

**Joey:** Yes, can you please put some on the back of my neck and shoulders?

**Kelley:** With pleasure.

Kelley can feel Joey start to tense up the longer her hands are on her back and quickly removes them.

**Kelley:** Sorry

**Joey:** It’s ok, I’m just not used to anyone touching me beyond the occasional hug.

**Kelley:** Can I ask you about your family? The girls told me they wouldn’t support you if you came out to them, but I feel like there’s more to it than that.

**Joey:** I don’t really have much of a family waiting back at home for me. My parents are together, but they fight non-stop, the cops have visited my house a countless number of times because my father beats my mother. She never wants to press charges, so he stays. My older sister moved out as soon as she finished high school, I’ve barely seen or talked to her in the last 2 years. The girls are my family, they’ve been with me every step of the way and their families treat me as one of their own, I usually spend most of the holidays with them.

**Kelley:** Has your father ever beaten you?

**Joey:** A few times, mostly he just yells at me.

**Kelley:** I’m really sorry to hear that, I wish there was something I could do to help you.

**Joey:** You, just listening is helping. I generally don’t talk about my home life with anyone but the girls, and my coach.

**Kelley:** I think you have been dealt a shitty hand, but are making the best out of it you can. You are a very strong woman Joey and I’m really glad we are getting to know each other a bit better. Oh, and you are going to have to show me your soccer skills sometime this week ok? Ready to join the girls in the water now?

**Joey:** Thank you. I’m totally down for some 1 v 1 whenever you are America. Race you to the water, loser buys ice cream.

Kelley, of course, let’s Joey win, so she can buy her ice cream.

 

They spent the afternoon walking down the boulevard and checking out the different vendors and shops. Once their hands are loaded with bags of souvenirs and the sun starts to get low, they head back to the house to get ready for the party.

 

**Kelley:** Don’t forget to bring a sweater the beach gets cold at night.

**Joey:** I won’t, see you shortly.

 

As the group makes their way down the beach to the party, Joey gets brave and reaches for Kelley’s hand. Kelley smiles at her and they continue walking and talking with their hands interlocked.

 

Maria nudges Maggie and Chrissy.

**Maria:** Look at Joey and Kelley.

They all look at each other and smile, acknowledging the progress their friend has made in a day.

 

With the party in full swing, it takes no time whatsoever for the girls to all go in different directions. Maria and Maggie scope out the beverage selection while Chrissy finds someone to dance with.

 

**Kelley:** Do you want something to drink?

**Joey:** Sure.

**Kelley:** Be right back.

 

Kelley returns with two cups of punch for them, Joey nervously downs hers in a couple of mouthfuls. Kelley takes a sip and realizes that the alcohol fee punch, isn’t alcohol-free after all. Knowing that she most likely has a higher tolerance for alcohol than Joey, she makes sure to keep her in her sights at all times.

 

**Kelley:** Dance with me?

**Joey:** I’m not a very good dancer.

**Kelley:** Neither am I, as long as we don’t step on each other’s feet we should be ok.

 

After dancing or attempting to dance for a little while, they take a break and sit on a nearby log looking at the water. Kelley notices that Joey is shivering and no longer wearing the hoodie she had on earlier.

 

**Kelley:** What happened to your hoodie?

**Joey:** Chrissy was cold, she didn’t have a sweater, so I gave her my hoodie to wear.

**Kelley:** And you thought you would be ok wearing a t-shirt along the beach at night, crazy Canadian.

Kelley lifts a blanket off the log.

**Kelley:** Want to share it? I’m getting cold now.

 

Joey nods and moves in closer to Kelley, who wraps her arms and the blanket around her pulling her in even closer. Joey leans back against Kelley and can feel her breathing hitch and heart rate speed up. They sit there comfortably wrapped in each other watching everyone around them drink, dance and even decide to go skinny dipping. Eventually, the only one of the girls they can still see is Chrissy, who was making out with some guy by the fire before they disappear into the darkness.

 

**Kelley:** I think your girls have all abandoned you.

**Joey:** Wouldn’t be the first time, probably won’t be the last. Usually, I’m the person playing with some stranger’s cat or dog at a party while they go and do their thing.

**Kelley:** Do you want to come back to my house and hang out for a bit? Maybe we could watch something on Netflix.

**Joey:** Yeah, as long as you keep holding my hand, it makes me feel safe.

**Kelley:** That I can do. Come on Canada.

**Joey:** Are you going to tease me about being from Canada the entire time I’m here?

**Kelley:** Yes.

**Joey:** Then I’m going to start calling you peaches, isn’t that what Georgia is known for?

**Kelley:** That it is and trust me our peaches are juicy on the inside just like me.

**Joey:** Maybe I’ll have to taste you to find out if that’s true.

 

Kelley looks at Joey, not having expected a response like that to come out of her. Before they enter the house, Kelley stops Joey.

 

**Kelley:** I really want to kiss you, but I need you to tell me you are ok with it before I will.

**Joey:** I’ve never kissed anyone before Kelley.

**Kelley:** Oh.

**Joey:** I want you to be my first kiss.

**Kelley:** Are you sure?

**Joey:** Very sure.

 

Kelley looks at Joey and smiles, before moving towards her, raising her hands to hold Joey’s chin and pressing her lips gently against hers. She feels Joey’s arms wrap around her waist and pull their bodies in closer to each other. Kelley reluctantly disconnects their lips and tries to move back, but Joey won’t allow it, instead, she moves to rejoin her lips with Kelley’s and attempts to deepen it. Kelley enjoying the moment allows her to and when their tongues meet for the first time, lets out a moan in response before taking control. Needing air, they separate and look at each other, both showing clear signs of arousal.

 

**Kelley:** Are you sure, you’ve never kissed anyone before because that was one hell of a kiss.

**Joey:** Yeah, wow.

**Kelley:** You ok?

**Joey:** Is it normal to feel like tingly all over after a kiss?   

**Kelley:** Not usually, it means it was a special one. Are you good to watch a movie or do you want to go home now?

**Joey:** I don’t want to go into the house by myself, in case Maria’s parents see me and question where everyone else is.

**Kelley:** C’mon, we can watch something in my room, send your friends a message letting them know where you are.

**Joey:** Ok

 

The head into the house and upstairs to Kelley’s room. Kelley sets up the laptop and connects it to the TV on the wall.

 

**Kelley:** You can choose what we watch, I’m going to get changed into something comfier.

Kelley grabs clothes from her suitcase and makes her way into the bathroom, shutting the door so she can change.

 

Joey’s phone beeps and she looks at the message from Chrissy.

**Chrissy:** I’ll be back at the house shortly, I’ll come and collect you from Kelley’s. Love ya!

 

Kelley comes back in the room wearing a US soccer jersey and shorts.

**Joey:** So, your last name is O’Hara, good to know. Chrissy is going to come and get me soon.

**Kelley:** Yes, what’s yours? Ok, tell her to come in when she gets here, the glass door is open.

**Joey:** Winters. I’ll let her know.

**Kelley:** What movie did you decide on?

**Joey:** I thought we could watch Pitch Perfect if that’s ok with you.

**Kelley:** Yep!

 

They get comfy on the bed and under the covers watching the movie and soon are out cold. Chrissy returns and finds her way to the room, opening the bedroom door when there is no response, she sees them both sleeping and decides not to wake them. She snaps a quick picture and sends it to the other girls before heading next door and up to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Opening my eyes, I look around for the source of the noise that woke me up. Where’s Chrissy? Wait, this isn’t our room, where am I? I feel something move beside me and look over, now I remember where I am. I’m in Kelley’s room, in her bed, god she’s beautiful, even sleeping in a pool of drool. I reach over and move some stray hairs away from her face. Kelley opens her eyes and smiles at me.

 

**Kelley:** Morning

**Joey:** Morning

**Kelley:** Not that I mind waking up to your cute face, but what are you still doing here?

**Joey:** I guess Chrissy didn’t come and get me like she said she would. I should probably get back in case Maria’s parents start to question where I am. They probably won't though.

Joey gets up off the bed and looks at Kelley.

**Joey:** Thank you for yesterday, I had fun.

**Kelley:** I did too. Would you be interested in checking out the arcade with me today? I can borrow a car and we can drive there, it’s a bit far to walk. Maybe we could get something to eat afterwards?

**Joey:** Wait, are you like asking me out?

**Kelley:** I’m not like asking, I am asking you out. Go on a date with me Joey, just the two of us.

**Kelley:** Well?

**Joey:** Ok.

**Kelley:** Think I could get your digits now?

**Joey:** Huh?

**Kelley:** I don’t have your number Canada.

 

They exchange numbers with a promise of being in contact later to arrange the details of their date. Joey heads next door and tries to quietly slip back in the house, unsuccessfully at that.

 

**Chrissy:** So, Joey, where you were last night?

**Joey:** I was with Kelley and you were supposed to come and get me.

**Chrissy:** I did, when I got there you were both out cold, so I left you cause, it was super cute. I took a pic, want to see?

 

Chrissy shows Joey the picture she took of them sleeping together.

 

**Joey:** Can you send that to me, please?

Chrissy nods.

**Chrissy:** So seriously what happened with you two last night?

**Joey:** After you all abandoned me, we walked back to her house and watched a movie.

**Chrissy:** And? C’mon Joe, we’ve known each other since we were 4 years old, I know there’s more to it than just that.

**Joey:** We kissed and she asked me to go out with her today.

**Chrissy:** OMG! How was the kiss?

 

Maria and Maggie enter the room.

 

**Maria:** Wait, did you say kiss?

**Chrissy:** Our baby is all grown up, Winters finally got her first kiss.

**Joey:** Shut up!

**Maggie:** So how was it?

**Joey:** Not like I had anything to compare it too, but wow!

 

They all laugh, and Joey looks down at the floor embarrassed.

 

**Joey:** Ok, I’m not going to ask about your evenings, because honestly, I don’t want to hear about what you did with those guys. I’m grabbing a shower, I’ll be back.

 

The remaining 3 musketeers discuss their evenings and compare notes. The conversation turns back to Joey.

 

**Maggie:** Am I the only one who sees a huge difference in her, in only a couple of days? I don’t think I have ever seen her this relaxed or happy.

**Maria:** It’s nice to see her let her guard down for once and allow herself to have some fun. We all know once she gets back home, the wall will go back up.

**Chrissy:** Yeah, what do you guys think about Kelley? I’m concerned about Joey getting too attached to her before we leave.

**Maria:** It’s already happening, you can see it. I think we have to let it play out and be there like always to support her.

**Maggie:** Agreed. When we were talking with Kelley about Joey, she got this look in her eyes and her body language softened; I don’t think she will purposefully hurt her, I got the feeling she may have been hurt herself before.

**Chrissy:** I guess we will see then. What are you guys doing today?

**Maria:** Maggie and I are going boating with the guys we met last night.

**Chrissy:** Good, I was feeling guilty that I made plans to hang with Mike today.

**Maggie:** Going back for seconds huh?

**Chrissy:** Maybe. He’s actually a pretty cool guy, he’s from Toronto and plays football.

**Maria:** Leave it to you to come to Florida and hook up with someone from Ontario.

 

Joey returns, now showered and dressed in a tank top, shorts and a snap back.

 

**Joey:** Kelley messaged me, we are going to hang out soon, is that’s ok with you guys?

**Maria:** We were just discussing that we all had plans for today, it’s fine Joe, go hang with your girl.

**Joey:** My girl huh? I like the sound of that. I’m making breakfast, you guys want anything?

**Maggie:** Coffee!

**Joey:** Uh huh, I’ll call you when it’s ready.

 

There is a knock on the back door and they can see Kelley waving to them. They yell at her to come in, and she joins them for a bit before the rest of the girls head out.

 

**Kelley:** I found out the arcade isn’t open until noon do you want to go for a drive down the coast? I can show you my favourite spot.

**Joey:** Ok.

 

They drive for a short time, talking, laughing and singing along with the music playing before arriving at a park with a long boardwalk; holding hands they make their way to the end of it.

 

**Joey:** So, what makes this your favourite spot?

**Kelley:** I love watching the movement of the water, you can see for miles and it’s generally pretty quiet here. It’s where I come to think and just chill out.

**Joey:** It’s beautiful here.

**Kelley:** Not as beautiful as you.

 

They move towards each other and kiss, gently to begin with but they allow it to become harder and deeper as Kelley backs Joey up against the railing and slides her hands under Joey’s shirt. Joey moves her hands lower and squeezes Kelley. They separate and look at each other briefly before allowing their mouths to rejoin. Joey squeezes harder and moans when Kelley’s hand moves higher and cups her breast. Kelley pulls back and removes her hands from their current location. She is breathing hard and biting her lip. Joey is struggling with her breathing and a throbbing core.

 

**Kelley:** God, Canada, the things you do to me.

**Joey:** Yeah same.

**Kelley:** You ok?

**Joey:** Nothing going for a run or having a cold shower couldn’t fix.

**Kelley:** I think before we get into any trouble we should leave here and go to the arcade, as we planned.

 

They spend the next several hours playing and challenging each other in a variety of arcade games and finish it out with a round of mini golf. Joey wins the game and Kelley can’t help but laugh as she does a victory dance. Kelley grabs her hand and pulls her into a kiss, overcome by the need to touch and taste her. They separate and smile at each other.

 

**Joey:** Is that my prize for winning?

**Kelley:** That and I was afraid you were going to hurt someone the way you were swinging that golf club around.

**Joey:** This coming from the girl who had to be turned so she was actually facing the hole.

**Kelley:** Ok, I admit it, I suck at golf.

**Joey:** And air hockey

**Kelley:** Don’t push it Canada or I’m not buying you supper.

Joey gives her puppy eyes and pouts.

**Kelley:** Come on.

 

They grab food from a street vendor and sit at a nearby picnic table.

 

**Kelley:** Can I ask you something? You don’t have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable.

**Joey:** You want to know if I’m a virgin, don’t you?

**Kelley:** Yeah, I kinda assumed if you hadn’t had a first kiss, then you haven’t had sex either, am I right?

**Joey:** Yes.

**Kelley:** It’s ok. I would be lying if I said I didn’t want to sleep with you, but I would never want you to do something before you are ready. Your first time should be special with someone you care about, not the result of drinking too much like mine. I was 16 and at a party, I was still questioning my sexuality at the time. I felt pressured into having sex and ended up doing it with a guy at the party in a stranger’s bed. He was rough and it hurt like hell, but it also helped me realize that I didn’t want my next time to be with a guy.

**Joey:** I want to have sex, I’m the last in my group to experience everything and it’s difficult to listen to them talk about guys and having sex all the time. There are no openly gay girls where I live and it’s not like I could have a girlfriend anyway.

**Kelley:** It’s difficult, even if you can be open and have a girlfriend. I was seeing a girl at school for a while and falling for her. I got back from an away game and went to her dorm room to see her, I found her screwing one of the basketball players. That’s actually one of the reasons I came here this week, just to get away from the distractions and clear my head.

**Joey:** And then I came along.

**Kelley:** Yeah, and I’m really glad you did. You’ve been exactly what I needed, someone I can just be myself with; everyone else sees me as Kelley O’Hara the soccer player, but you see me as just Kelley and I like that.

**Joey:** For what it’s worth I really like you, just Kelley.

**Kelley:** I really like you too. Want to head back to my place, we can try and actually watch the movie this time.

**Joey:** Yeah, let’s go.

 

They arrive back to the house and it’s quiet, there’s a note for Kelley letting her know that they’ve gone out for supper and will be home later.

 

Kelley sets up the laptop and TV once again for the movie and they lay together watching the beginning of it. Kelley can’t focus on it as Joey keeps rubbing against her.

**Kelley:** Stop moving around.

**Joey:** Make me.

Kelley flips her on her back and straddles her leg, before joining their lips. She feels Joey’s hands slide up and under her shirt, her thumbs rubbing along the well-defined ab muscles. Kelley moves Joey’s hair away and starts kissing her ear lobe and down her neck, stopping and sucking on her pulse point. She feels Joey’s nails dig into her back as she moves further down and grinds on her.

**Kelley:** Can I take your shirt off?

Joey nods and moves so its easier to take it off, before moving her hands back to Kelley and lifting her shirt up and off. Their bras join the shirts on the floor soon afterwards. Their movements speed up as they begin exploring each other’s body with the need for more and more. Kelley kisses down Joey’s body and the younger woman raises up her hips with need. She rests her hands, on Joey’s shorts, playing with the belt loops.

**Kelley:** We should stop. If I take these off, I’m not going to want to stop.

**Joey:** I don’t want you to stop, I want you, Kelley.

Kelley takes the time to remove the remainder of her clothing, before giving Joey another out.

**Kelley:** Are you sure?

**Joey:** Yes

Kelley undoes the belt, button and zipper of the shorts before pulling them down and off, leaving the underwear on if only temporarily. She moves up to kiss Joey, before licking and taking her nipples in mouth, teasing them, while she runs her hand over and rubs Joey’s wet core. She moves between Joey’s legs and pulls the underwear down on off her before running her tongue through the sensitive folds and being met with a loud moan. Kelley continues running her tongue over and nibbling on her core, she can tell Joey is enjoying it based on the noises coming out of her and the fact she has a hold of Kelley’s hair is all but pushing Kelley’s face into her. Kelley teases her entrance with a finger as she continues to suck on her clit, finally, when she feels like Joey is ready, she inserts the finger and thrusts before adding a second one and increasing the movement. She feels for and finds the spot that drives women insane and begins thrusting and curling her fingers so they rub against it. She knows the younger girl is getting close “OMG, don’t stop! OMG! Kelley!” The spasms ripple through her as she releases fluid all over Kelley’s face and fingers. Kelley waits until she comes down a bit before removing her fingers and wiping them on the bedding. Making her way back to Joey, she sees tears running down her face and wipes them away with her thumb.

**Kelley:** Are you ok? I didn’t hurt you, did I?

**Joey:** No, I don’t know why I’m crying.

Kelley wraps her arms around her and pulls her close, kissing her forehead.

**Kelley:** I’m not leaving, I’m just getting us some water, I’ll be right back.

Kelley pulls on a shirt and shorts that she picks up off the floor. She returns quickly with two bottles of water in her hands and a bag of chips, she hands Joey a bottle.

**Kelley:** I stole them from the guys. Want some?  

**Joey:** Yeah

**Kelley:** Message your friends, I want you to stay with me tonight, so I know you’re ok.

**Joey:** Ok, I honestly don’t feel like moving, anyway.

Kelley passes her phone over and Joey sends a message to her group chat, letting her friends know she is spending the night with Kelley. Kelley holds Joey as they finally get around to watching the movie. Once the movie is finished Kelley gets up to turn everything off and lets Joey know she is going to the washroom. She comes out and walks over to her stuff pulling out another US soccer shirt and shorts and passes them to Joey, who takes them and heads into the washroom to go pee and then puts the clothes on.

**Kelley:** You look good in my clothes and even better out of them.

**Joey:** Can it, O’Hara.

**Kelley:** Can’t blame a girl for trying.

**Joey:** No, I can’t.

They get comfy in the bed and Kelley wraps her arm around Joey holding her tight as they fall asleep together.


	5. Chapter 5

Kelley looks at the still sleeping Joey and thinks about how she could get used to this view every morning but knows it’s not going to happen. Two more days and Joey will be leaving to head back home and the day after that I’m on a flight back to California. I hate this, I finally found someone that I can be myself with and could see a future with and she lives in another country. I’m not stupid, I mean c’ mon I got into Stanford for god's sake, but even I know this isn’t going to last, even if she would be interested in trying the long-distance thing.

Kelley gets out of bed, gets cleaned up and heads towards the kitchen to make them breakfast. When she returns, carrying the plates she finds Joey sitting up in bed looking at her phone.

**Kelley:** Morning, I made us breakfast. I hope you like scrambled eggs.

**Joey:** They’re my favourite kind of eggs.

**Kelley:** Good, I made coffee as well, didn’t have enough hands to carry everything, I’ll be right back.

Kelley leaves the room and returns with two cups of coffee, handing one off to Joey.

**Joey:** How did you know how I like my coffee?

**Kelley:** I pay attention, ok not really, I guessed.

**Joey:** It’s perfect, thank you.

**Kelley:** You’re very welcome. I haven’t been doing much training this week, would you be interested in going for a run and getting some touches in with me this morning, before it gets too hot out?

**Joey:** I would like that, I need to go home and change first.

**Kelley:** Ok, finish eating and then we can both get ready.

 

Rather than putting her clothes back on, Joey gathers them up off the bedroom floor and carries them with her next door.

 

**Maggie:** That looks like a walk of shame to me, what do you think Maria?

**Maria:** Yep, you got some explaining to do Joe.

**Chrissy:** Guys, leave her alone. She’ll talk to us when she’s ready.

 

Joey looks at Chrissy and nods a thank you before making her way upstairs to get cleaned up and changed.

 

**Maggie:** Do you think they did it?

**Maria:** She came back wearing Kelley’s clothing, I think that’s a pretty good indication that something happened between the two of them.

**Chrissy:** Do you think Joey would do that after just a couple of days?

**Maria:**  I would say with the connection those two clearly have, it happened.

 

Joey comes back downstairs in workout clothes and running shoes.

 

**Joey:** Chris, can you do me a favour and put some lotion on my neck and back, I don’t want to get burned while Kelley and I are training.

Chrissy stands up and spreads the lotion on her.

 

**Maria:** So, I guess you aren’t interested in joining us today for a boat ride to see dolphins eh?

**Joey:** What time?

**Maria:** 3:30, my parents are coming with us.

**Joey:** Can I ask Kelley to come along?

**Maria:** Yeah.

**Joey:** Sweet! I’ll message you in a bit letting you know if we are coming or not. If you need me just message, later, gators!

 

Joey heads out the door, leaving her 3 friends sitting in the living room to figure out what they are going to do until the boat tour. When she gets outside, she sees Kelley’s smiling face waiting for her.

**Kelley:** I did some googling and there is a field close by, I’m going to assume you didn’t bring cleats with you either, so we are going to have to be careful. I have a ball and some pylons, so we can keep it simple.

**Joey:** Are we walking or running to the field?

**Kelley:** I was thinking we could run, you want to carry the ball or pylons? They won’t fit in my backpack with the water bottles.

**Joey:** I got the ball. Are you okay with carrying the extra weight?

**Kelley:** Yep, I may not look it, but I’m pretty strong.

**Joey:** I’m not doubting that, after seeing what is underneath those clothes.

**Kelley:** Stop flirting Canada, before I want to take you back to bed with me.

**Joey:** I wouldn’t mind that.

**Kelley:** Maybe after training.

 

On the run to the field and during training, Joey and Kelley talk about different stuff, before Joey remembers about her possible plans for the afternoon.

 

**Joey:** Hey, are you interested in joining my friends and going on a boat tour to see dolphins this aft? I promised Maria I would let her know.

**Kelley:** Do you want to go?

**Joey:** Yeah, I’ve never seen a dolphin other than on TV.

**Kelley:** Ok, then let’s go. It will be good for you to spend some time with your friends as you’ve been spending most of it with me, not that I mind.

**Joey:** Maria’s parents will be there as well, umm, they can’t know about us or me.

**Kelley:** It’s okay, I’m pretty good at playing the straight friend.

**Joey:** Thanks.

**Kelley:** It’ll cost you though.

**Joey:** Oh yeah how much?

 

Kelley grabs her arm and pulls her into a hard and needy kiss.

**Kelley:** Sorry, but you look so cute right now, I couldn’t resist.

 

At the field, they go through various drills and play some 1 v 1 until it gets close to lunchtime and they decide to head back, shower, change and make something to eat.

 

While they are eating their sandwiches, they talk about all things soccer related.

 

**Kelley:** You weren’t lying when you said you had skills, it was fun playing with you.

**Joey:** Yeah, I enjoyed ‘megging you.

**Kelley:** I let you do that.

**Joey:** No, you didn’t!

**Kelley:** Ok, I didn’t.

 

After they finish eating, they sit down to watch a bit of TV while waiting for Joey’s friends and Maria’s parents to show up. They are interrupted mid-make-out session by the group of three arriving and someone clearing their throat. They separate quickly and see the friends grinning at them.

 

**Maggie:** So, is that what you call training with Kelley?

**Joey:** We did train and then came back here to chill and eat.

**Maria:** Looks like you were planning on eating something.

**Joey:** Shut up!

Joey gets up and runs upstairs, slamming the door behind her. Kelley looks at them shaking her head.

 

**Kelley:** As her friends, I expect more from you. You know how difficult everything is for her and yet you choose to make comments knowing what her reaction will be.

**Maria:** You’re right and I’m sorry.

**Kelley:** You owe her the apology, not me.  

Maria nods before making her way upstairs to talk to with Joey.

 

**Kelley:** I’m going home, can you please ask Joey to message me and let me know she is ok.

**Chrissy:** Please stay, and come with us on the boat tour. If Joey has let her walls down around you, then you are someone worth getting to know.

**Maggie:** What she said and you’re right we haven’t been the best friends to Joey lately, I think we all owe her an apology. C’mon Chris, we need to put the 4 musketeers back together.

 

Kelley stays downstairs and anxiously awaits their return. In the meantime, Maria’s parents return and she introduces herself to them and indicates that she and the girls have been hanging the last few days, not wanting to specify that it’s been mostly her and Joey. They chat before all 4 of the girls come down. Joey comes over and gives her a hug and whispers “thank you” in her ear.

**Maria:** Now that we are all good, it’s time to head out. Kelley and Joey, you can ride with me and Chrissy and Maggie are gonna backseat it with my parents.

 

They head out for the half hour drive to the dock where the tour boat departs from. During the 3 hour tour, the girls get to know each other a bit better, taking some pictures with each other and capturing some of the dolphins swimming alongside the boat, before returning to the dock and heading to a nearby restaurant for supper. Once they return back to the houses, Joey and Kelley head next door for some alone time.

 

**Joey:** That was so cool! The dolphins came right up to the boat, I never expected we would see them that close.

**Kelley:** Yeah, it was, I’ve seen them before, but not that close in open water.

**Joey:** They are so beautiful.

**Kelley:** Yes, they are, like you. So, are you going to spend the night with me?

**Joey:** Uh huh, you are a much better cuddler than Chrissy is.

**Kelley:** You need something to sleep in?

**Joey:** No, and neither do you.

**Kelley:** Joe

**Joey:** Don’t Joe me; It will be our last night together and I want to feel your body against mine.

**Kelley:** I can’t do that, without wanting more.

**Joey:** I appreciate you looking out for me, but I’m more than capable of making my own decisions and right now I want nothing more than to taste you.

They start kissing and quickly help each other in shedding their clothes. Kelley leads Joey to the bed and lays down pulling her down on top of her, before rejoining their mouths. Kelley struggles with letting Joey explore her body and not taking over control, but she knows the younger girl needs this and allows it to continue as she grows wetter underneath her by the second. Joey continues to moves downward and stops, hovering over Kelley’s throbbing core. They lock eyes before Joey spreads her legs and tentatively runs her tongue through the folds. Kelley grabs a hold of the bedding, knowing it’s not going to take much at this point to send her over the edge. She enjoys the ride as Joey get braver and more determined in her movements, inserting a finger and then another and feeling around, while she continues to lap up the wetness.

**Kelley:** I’m close, just keep doing that.  

Joey speeds up the movements and Kelley’s legs tighten around her as she reaches her climax. Coming down from her high, she turns her attention back to Joey and makes sure she returns the favour before they both fall asleep in each other’s arms.  

 


	6. Chapter 6

Joey lays in bed, awake and watching Kelley sleep beside her. She watches as her chest rises and falls and thinks about how much she wishes she had more time with her.

**Kelley:** Stop thinking so much, I can hear your wheels turning over here.

**Joey:** How did you know?

**Kelley:** I’m pretty sure we are both thinking the same thing. I don’t want to lose you or us, either Joey, but it is inevitable. We live in different countries and at entirely opposite ends of them. We can do our best and promise to stay in touch, but it may not happen. I want you to know that I will never forget you, Joey, I firmly believe that we were brought together this week because we needed something from each other and if we are meant to meet again it will happen.

**Joey:** Yeah, I agree. I won’t forget you either Kelley, for more reasons than I can put into words at the moment.

**Kelley:** How about I fix us some breakfast before we turn into blubbering messes.

**Joey:** Yes, please.

 

Kelley throws on some clothes and gives Joey a quick kiss before heading into the bathroom and then out to the kitchen. Joey picks her clothes up off the floor and put them back on before heading into the bathroom to wash up. She comes out, and Kelley is waiting for her with some avocado toast and coffee.

 

**Joey:** Think I could fit in your carryon and go back to Stanford with you?

**Kelley:** Unfortunately, not. I’m pretty sure my roommate Christen, wouldn’t appreciate another person in our already small dorm room. Not to mention, you need to finish high school and get that soccer scholarship you’ve been dreaming of.

**Joey:** Yeah, I’m just not looking forward to going back to a place where everyone knows my family situation, and I have to go back into hiding.

Kelley: You have good friends who will help you, and you can always message me. No guarantees, I will be able to respond right away as my schedule is generally pretty busy, but I will do my best.

**Joey:** Thanks

Joey allows herself to be wrapped in Kelley’s arms and kissed on the forehead.

**Kelley:** So, it’s your last day here, and I have been saving a surprise for you and your friends all week. Go home, shower and change, grab your girls and meet me at the car in 2 hours. Wear comfy shoes and bring sunscreen.

 

Joey does as she is told and rounds up the girls as well. They load into the car Kelley has borrowed and are off destination unknown.

**Joey:** Are you going to tell me where we going? For all, I know you could be taking us someplace to murder us.

 

Kelley laughs at her.

 

**Kelley:** Relax, if I wanted to murder you, I would have already done it. Chopped your bodies up, wrapped them up in plastic and dropped them off a boat out at sea.

**Maggie:** Someone is a Dexter fan.

**Kelley:** How do you guys feel about go-karting and roller coasters?

**Chrissy:** Yaaasss I love go-karting!

**Kelley:** Good, because if you haven’t already noticed, we’re here.

 

They get out of the car and walk towards the entrance, Kelley holding Joey’s hand the entire time.

 

**Kelley:** Follow me, ladies.

Kelley leads them to a ticket booth and the guy inside hands her five bracelets.  

**Kelley:** Thanks, Connor, I’ll see you back at the house.

Kelley passes the bracelets out and lets the girls know they have access to unlimited everything except concessions with them.

**Joey:** Who was that guy Kel?

**Kelley:** That is my cousin Connor, his parents own this place and the beach house where I’m staying.

**Maggie:** Someone’s loaded!

**Kelley:** Not me, but my Aunt and Uncle are pretty cool. Now let’s get racing, they’ve got the best tracks here.

 

The girls end up spending most of the day at the amusement park racing, riding the rides, playing rounds of mini-golf and tackling the sea maze, where Joey and Kelley steal a quick kiss before moving on.

As it grows later, the girls are exhausted and decide to grab a pizza to eat back at the house before finishing their packing and chilling. The girls all hug Kelley and tell her thanks for the day, leaving her and Joey as the only ones.

 

Kelley gets up and holds her hand out for Joey.

**Kelley:** Come on, we’re going for one last beach walk.

 

They walk for a bit before deciding to sit in the sand and watch the waves.   

**Kelley:** Close your eyes and lift your hair up.

**Joey:** Um ok

Kelley moves behind her and places a seashell necklace on her.

**Kelley:** You can open your eyes.

**Joey:** It’s beautiful.

**Kelley:** According to what the lady told me it supposed to bring about happiness and luck, I thought it appropriate for you.

**Joey:** Thank you. I should probably get back.

 

Joey notices the way Kelley is looking at her and her lips and moves towards her so they can share a kiss before making their return.

 

**Kelley:** Message me in the morning, I want to see you before you leave.

**Joey:** I will, I promise. Good night peaches.

**Kelley:** Night Canada.

They kiss once again before Joey heads into the house.

 

Joey cries herself to sleep that night, dreading the fact that she will leave Florida and Kelley behind in the morning.

Kelley, for her part, is struggling to fall asleep next door as well. She puts the TV on for some a distraction and is finally able to sleep as the late shows play.

 

All too soon the sounds of a wake-up alarm are echoing through the bedroom that Joey and Chrissy are sharing.

 

**Joey:** Turn it off, it’s too loud!

**Chrissy:** C’mon Joe, we need to get up, eat, shower and get dressed before we leave. Why don’t you grab a shower and get dressed and I’ll head downstairs and make us some coffee, I’ll check on the others as well.

Joey: You had me at coffee.

**Chrissy:** Ok, don’t drown yourself, I’ll be back in a few.

Chrissy heads out of the room and can be heard knocking on the other doors and checking if the others are awake before heading downstairs.

Joey slowly gets herself out of bed and over to the clothes she left out to wear, she carries them into the bathroom, before shedding her PJs and hopping in the shower. She is just finishing brushing out her hair and packing her bag when Chrissy returns with the coffee she promised.

**Chrissy:** Breakfast is ready downstairs.

**Joey:** Ok, thanks.

 

Joey picks up her suitcase and the coffee and heads downstairs to join the others. Once she is finished eating, she sends Kelley a message that they will be leaving soon. She goes back upstairs to do a final check that she hasn’t forgotten anything and when she comes down, a tired looking Kelley is waiting for her in the living room.

 

**Joey:** Morning.

**Kelley:** Morning.

**Maria:** So, we need to get the bags out to the car, Maggie, Chrissy I could use some help.

**Chrissy:** You and Maggie can handle them.

**Maggie:** Chrissy, you need to carry your own bag out with us now.

**Chrissy:** Why?

**Maria:** Seriously, you really are blonde sometimes, get your ass out to the car, so they can say goodbye.

**Chrissy:** Ok, you don’t have to yell.

 

Maria, Maggie and Chrissy make their way outside to the car and loads the bags. Maria discusses the plans with her parents for where they are planning on stopping for the evening while they wait.

Inside Joey and Kelley are holding each other and saying goodbye. They start kissing, and neither wants to stop, but eventually, the need for air overtakes and they separate breathing hard.

 

**Kelley:** I’ll walk out with you.

**Joey:** Ok.

They walk outside, and Kelley hugs the girls and wishes them a safe trip home. They get in the car, and the tears begin to run down both down girl’s face as the cars drive away from the beach house. Joey sobs on Chrissy’s shoulder as they drive before falling asleep.

The girls take turns, making sure that their heartbroken friend eats and drinks on the drive home whenever they stop.

 

As they get closer to home, Maria receives a message from her Mom that they will be pulling at the next rest stop. The girls follow the car in front of them to the side parking lot and Maria’s Mom gets out and asks to speak with Joey. They can tell by the look on her face that there something seriously wrong, and the way Joey screams and drops to her knees sobbing after talking with her it’s confirmed.

**Maria:** Dad, what’s going on?

**Dad:** We received a phone call from your Mom, Chrissy, she was on shift at the hospital when Joey’s Mom was brought in by ambulance. They rushed her into surgery, but she had massive internal injuries and passed away on the operating table. There is an arrest warrant out now on Joey’s Dad, one of the neighbours apparently witnessed the beating and called the ambulance and cops. She can’t go back to her house, so she is coming home with us tonight, and we’ll figure out things from there. Do any of you have Jill’s phone number?

**Chrissy:** I do.

**Dad:** Ok, we are going to need to get in touch with her about everything, Joey is still technically a minor so I would imagine Jill will have a say in where and who she is going to live with.

The girls make their way over to their distraught friend, circling her and holding her until none of them can function anymore due to the number of tears shed. Knowing they are a little over two hours away from home and none of the girls is currently in the right mindset to be driving, Maria’s Mom takes over the driving for the remainder of the trip.

They arrive back at Maria’s house and are met by Maggie and Chrissy’s parents all looking a little worse for wear. Chrissy’s Mom is able to get Joey to take a sleeping pill, she had prescribed by a doctor at the hospital, after explaining the circumstances.

Once Joey is tucked into Maria’s bed, they go about contacting Jill and informing her of what has happened. She lets them know she will be there first thing in the morning to see Joey. Maria changes and curls up in bed with her friend, while the other 2 musketeers head out with their parents.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up to voices in the room, I lay there and listen to what is being said.

 

 **Maria:** She’s been asleep for almost 12 hours now. The girls and I took off school today to be with her when she wakes up.

 **Jill:** She’s lucky to have friends like you. The police located my Father at a bar last night and arrested him, he won’t be getting out for a long time.

 **Maria:** What’s going to happen with Joey? My Dad said that you will end up deciding where she lives.

 **Jill:** Yeah. I want to make the right decision for her. I’ve been keeping tabs on her and it sounds like she has a shot at landing a scholarship, I don’t want to mess that up for her. I’ve always felt incredibly guilty that I left her behind to deal with our parents, but I had to get out. We should let her sleep, the next few days are going to be rough for her.

 **Maria:** Joey, is probably going to hate me for saying this, but I think you and her need to have a talk about what happened in Florida. She is like a sister to me, but I think right now she could really use her real sister to talk too.

 **Jill:** Ok, I know we have a lot to talk about. Your Mom is downstairs, I’m going to head down and get her help with sorting out some stuff, come and get me when she wakes up ok?

 **Maria:** Yeah, chances are the first thing she will want is coffee, so tell my Mom to have some ready for her.

 

Jill leaves the bedroom Maria grabs a book and gets comfy on the bed beside Joey.

 

 **Joey:** I heard what you said to Jill.

 **Maria:** You’re awake.

 **Joey:** Yeah, I’m trying to process everything. As much as I hated the relationship between my parents and longed to get away from them, I still love them and I’m going to miss my Mom.

 **Maria:** I know Joe, do you want me to get Jill?

 **Joey:** Can you give me a bit before you send her up, please? I wouldn’t turn down a coffee though.

 **Maria:** Ok, the girls are downstairs, do you want me to send them up?

 **Joey:** Yeah, I could really use a Chrissy special hug right now.

 **Maria:** On it, be right back.

 

Maria heads downstairs to get Joey a coffee and sends up Chrissy and Maggie in the meantime. Jill is deep in conversation with Chrissy’s Mom, in the living room. Maria brings the coffee up and sees her friends all wrapped in a hug crying.

 

 **Joey:** Can you get Jill now, please?

 **Maria:** Yeah, I feel like I missed out on an important conversation.

 **Maggie:** You’ll find out soon enough.

 

Maria heads back downstairs and returns with Jill. Maggie and Chrissy stand up to leave, but Joey asks them not to. Jill sits on the end of the bed and they engage in some small talk before Joey feels her hand being held by Chrissy and she decides it’s time to speak.

 **Joey:** These girls are my family, they’ve been with me through everything good and bad, not you. You haven’t been my family since the day you walked out the door and left me behind. Now, I overhead the conversation you and Maria had earlier and she’s right we do need to talk about what happened in Florida.

 **Jill:** Jordy

 **Joey:** No, you don’t get to call me that! Shut up and listen! Mom and Dad are no longer in the picture, and who knows how long you are going to stick around after the dust settles. This past week, I met someone who helped me to find my true self. For so long I’ve had to hide for fear of the repercussions, I’m gay, Jill and I’m done hiding. I kissed and had sex with a girl and I liked it. Now, you either accept it or get the fuck out of my life once and for all.

 **Jill:** I’ve always known you were gay Joey and it doesn't change anything. I can’t even imagine how difficult it has been on you having to hide it from everyone. I didn’t want to leave you behind, but I had too, not only was Mom subjected to Dad’s beatings but I was as well. I made the choice to save myself after he broke my arm during and I’ve always regretted it. Now as for me leaving again, it’s not happening, you’re stuck with me now kid. I’ve been talking with Chrissy’s Mom and we’ve agreed that you are going to move in with them until the end of the school year. I’m going to speak with Matt about moving closer, so you can finish high school here.

 **Joey:** Why would you do that?

 **Jill:** Regardless of what has happened, you are my sister and I love you. Not to mention I hear you’re a pretty kick-ass soccer player and I want to see for myself.

 

Maria, Maggie and Chrissy leave the room, so the sisters can talk. Chrissy sees her Mom and gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

 **Chrissy’s Mom:** What’s that for?

 **Chrissy:** To say thank you for taking Joey in.

 **Chrissy’s Mom:** We have space and she is family. I have to get to work now, I won’t be home for supper, so order in pizza or something, ok? Love you.

 **Chrissy:** Love you too.  

 

Over the next several weeks, Joey moves in with Chrissy, her and Jill have the funeral, deal with all of the legalities of the current situation and along with a lawyer are able to get their Father to sign over the house to them, which they are able to put for sale and puts the funds from the sale into an account for both of their futures.  

Once Joey is able to return to school, she is able to pick up where she left off. She spends many hours before and after school playing soccer and working on her skills. She keeps her job at McDonald’s as it allows her to have guilt-free spending money.

As the school year winds down, Joey receives a call from Soccer Canada inviting her to join the Under 23 Excel program. After many discussions, the arrangements are made for Joey to move to Vancouver and live with a family while finishing school and being apart of the program.

 

6 Months Later ….

 

It’s been a difficult transition being away from her sister, friends and their families but she has a new soccer family that supports her including her first girlfriend Jaime that have made it easier. The 4 Musketeers remain in almost daily contact thanks to their group chat and her relationship with Jill has improved.

Joey hasn’t thought about Kelley for awhile until she notices advertisements around the training facility for an upcoming CanWNT and USWNT game. She wonders if the defender is on the squad. Taking out her phone and doing a quick search she is able to find out that Kelley had indeed locked down a roster spot on the team. She looks at the headshot and feels a weird feeling in her stomach, but attributes it to being hungry and joins her team to eat.

 

 **Jaime:** Did you hear, we are going to be training with members of the Canadian and US Women’s teams today? Maybe you’ll get to finally meet your crush, Kelley O’Hara.

Yeah, that’s right I haven’t told my girlfriend about Kelley or our relationship. She noticed the O’Hara jersey I sometimes sleep in and put the pieces together that I have a crush on her. I should feel guilty but I don’t, I want the memories of Kelley and me to remain pure and untarnished. Jaime and I have slept together and I told her that I lost my v-card on Spring Break but that is the extent of what she knows. I guess I’m still getting used to not having to hide anymore and trusting people.

After struggling to focus during my classes, it’s time to get ready for training. Please don’t let Kelley be there, I’m not ready to see her again. I head onto the pitch with Jaime and the rest of my teammates.

 

 **Coach:** Good afternoon Ladies, we have some special guests who are going to helping me out with practice today. I expect you all to be on your best behaviour. I’m sure these ladies need no introduction but I’m going to do it anyways. From Team Canada we have BC’s own Christine Sinclair, along with goalkeeper Erin McLeod and Diana Matheson. From the USWNT please welcome Abby Wambach, Carli Lloyd and defender Kelley O’Hara. You have been divided into groups and will have the opportunity to work with each of the players at some point during practice.

 

 **Jaime:** C’mon Joey, we’re starting with Sinc., let’s go!

 **Joey:** Be right there, just need to fix my lace.

I bend over and as I’m fixing my laces, I see a pair of cleats move in front of me. Standing up I come face to face with Kelley. She smiles at me and my stomach does that loopy thing again.

 **Kelley:** Hey Canada, long time.

 **Joey:** Hi, I’m sorry I didn’t message or call you a lot has happened.

 **Kelley:** I’m in town for the next week, let me take you out for a coffee or meal and we can talk ok?

 **Joey:** Yeah, you look good Peaches.

 **Kelley:** Oh, I know I do. I’ll see you soon Joey.

Kelley winks and runs over to her group.

 **Jaime:** Wow, O’Hara spoke to you and you didn’t freak out.

 **Joey:** No, we actually met before and she remembered.

  

A couple of days and many messages later, Kelley and I are able to coordinate our schedules and have supper together. We hug as we meet outside the restaurant, and god it feels good to be in her arms again. I think she feels it too as she delays letting go.

 

 **Kelley:** So, tell me how you ended up here, last I knew you were heading back to small-town Ontario.

 **Joey:** It’s difficult for me to talk about.

 **Kelley:** Your parents?

Joey nods.

 **Joey:** My Mom is dead, my Dad killed her.

 **Kelley:** OMG Joey, I’m so sorry.  

Kelley reaches her hand across the table and grabs a hold of Joey’s.

 **Joey:** We were almost home when we were told to pull over. Maria’s Mom pulled me aside and informed me that my Dad beat my Mom again, a neighbour saw and called the police and ambulance. My Mom died on the operating table from internal injuries and my Dad is locked up.

 **Kelley:** You weren’t kidding when she said a lot had happened, but how did you end up here?

 **Joey:** I got a call from Canada Soccer inviting me to join their Excel program, I couldn’t handle being in a town where everyone knew about me and my situation anymore, so Jill helped in making arrangements for me to move here, play and finish out high school.

 **Kelley:** Jill? Is that your sister?

 **Joey:** Yeah, she came back when she found out about my Mom and we have been working on our relationship.

 **Kelley:** I’m glad to hear that some good things came out of a bad situation. I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have my sister or brother to talk to. So how are you doing?

 **Joey:** I have good and bad days, like everyone else. I’m loving being able to play soccer at a higher level, I have a girlfriend and I’ve received several scholarship offers.

 **Kelley:** A girlfriend huh? I guess that means I can’t tempt you into spending the night with me.

 **Joey:** No, not this time.

 **Kelley:** Too bad, we could have had some fun together. What schools are you looking at?

 **Joey:** Penn State, UNC and UCal. I’m leaning towards UNC.

 **Kelley:** I have a couple of teammates you could talk to if you are interested in UNC.

 **Joey:** That would be awesome. It’s a huge decision and I want to make sure I choose the right school for me.

 **Kelley:** You want to come back to the hotel with me after we’re done eating? I can introduce you to the team.

 **Joey:** Can I bring Jaime along?

 **Kelley:** Yeah, does she know about us?

 **Joey:** Not everything no, she knows I have met you previously and that I have a crush on you. But she doesn’t know about Spring Break and I would prefer it remains that way.

 **Kelley:** You have a crush on me? Ahh! That’s so cute! Where did we meet then?

 **Joey:** Shut it O’Hara. How about we just say at a soccer camp and leave it at that.

 **Kelley:** Ok

 **Joey:** I’m going to message her and let her know that I’m picking her up soon. We are supposed to have a date night tonight, but I think meeting your team will be a good surprise. I’ve missed you so much, you have no idea.

 **Kelley:** I’m pretty sure I do.

Kelley moves closer to Joey and sees a chain around her neck.

 **Kelley:** You still wear it.

 **Joey:** Yeah, someone told me it would bring happiness and luck. I am happy or as happy as I can be considering everything and I’m lucky because I met you.

 **Kelley:** Seriously, Canada I wish you didn’t have a girlfriend when you say stuff like that it makes me want to kiss you.

 **Joey:** Keep it in your pants, we need to go pick up my girl.

 

Joey drives them to Jaime’s house and introduces her to Kelley. They offer a vague explanation as to how they know each other and then head to the hotel so Kelley can introduce them to some of the players.

Most of the US players have gathered for something to eat when they arrive, so Kelley is able to quickly introduce them. Once she mentions to Ashlyn and Tobin about Joey’s interest in UNC they have her sit down and they start talking about their school, pretty soon Joey is surrounded by current and or former Tarheels all offering their advice about the team.

 

Kelley looks over and sees Jaime chatting with Abby and figures she is fine. She is approached by Christen Press her roommate at Stanford and US teammate.

 

 **Christen:** That’s her, isn’t it? The girl who holds your heart.

 **Kelley:** How did you know?

 **Christen:** You haven’t taken your eyes off of her the entire time she’s been here and don’t forget you have pictures on the wall with her. What are you going to do about it?

 **Kelley:** The timing isn’t right Press, she has a girlfriend and I don’t even know if she feels the same way.

 **Christen:** Have you not noticed, how she keeps looking and smiling towards you. I’ve listened to you talk about this girl since you got back from Florida, you’ve slept with countless girls trying to forget her and haven’t been able too, you need to talk to her KO.

 

Ashlyn, Tobin and Joey make their way over to Kelley and Christen.

 

 **Kelley:** You guys have a good chat?

 **Ashlyn:** Yep, sounds like we are going to have someone joining us as a Tarheel next season.

 **Tobin:** Yep, can’t wait!

 

Tobin wraps her arm around Christen and they say good bye before heading up to their room. Ashlyn notices Ali come into the room and excuses herself to go join her girlfriend.

 

 **Kelley:** Ready to head out?   

 **Joey:** Yeah, thanks for that, Ash, Tobin and Kling are pretty cool. I’m going to pull Jaime away from Alex or we will never leave and I have homework to do.

 **Kelley:** Call or message me ok? I don’t want to go another 6 months without talking to you.

 **Joey:** I will, and just so you know if I didn’t have Jaime, I would have gladly spent the night with you.

 

Joey walks over to rescue Alex from Jaime and along with Kelley they make their way to the lobby of the hotel.

Kelley hugs Jaime and then Joey, before wishing them good luck as they walk out the door.

 

Kelley returns to her room and finds Tobin and Christen curled up on Tobin’s bed watching a movie. Christen looks at her

 

 **Christen:** You didn’t tell her, did you?

 **Tobin:** Tell who? What?

 **Kelley:** I couldn’t exactly say anything with her girlfriend being there

 **Tobin:** Wait, you and Joey hooked up?

 **Kelley:** Yes, Tobs.

 **Tobin:** I could see why she’s kinda cute.

Christen smacks her arm.

 **Tobin:** But not as cute as you are Baby.

 **Christen:** That’s better.

 

Kelley lays on her bed and looks at photos of her and Joey together on her phone. Her phone beeps with a new message

 **Spring Break Girl:** She isn’t you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tobin:** S’up with the megawatt grin KO?

Kelley shows them the message.

**Christen:** I’m not going to say I told you so, okay, yeah, I am told you so! Message her back!

 

Kelley takes her phone back and sends a response.

**Kelley:** No one even comes close to you.

 

**Tobin:** Um, I’m feeling out of the loop here, can I get some deets, please?

Kelley fills her in on the events of the week away but leaves out the more personal stuff.

 

**Kelley:** You know when you meet someone and you just fit? That’s how it was with Joey and me.

**Tobin:** Then we need to figure out how to get the two of you back together.

Joey is back in her room, trying to focus on completing her school work but her thoughts keep wandering to a certain hazel-eyed, freckled US defender. Even thinking about her makes Joey’s heart race and her body react. Seeing Kelley’s message sends her towards the edge and she needs a release. Guess I’m going for a long run and then taking a cold shower.

She gets herself changed and ready for a run but instead finds herself in her car driving towards Kelley’s hotel. This is such a bad idea, Jaime is good for me, but she doesn’t make me feel the way I do when I’m with Kelley.

 

**Spring Break Girl:** I’m downstairs.

**Kelley:** Do you want to come up?

**Spring Break Girl:** I really shouldn’t.

**Kelley:** I know, you have a girlfriend.

**Spring Break Girl:** I don’t want to be that person.

 

**Kelley:** Tobs, Press, I need you to get lost, she’s here.

**Christen:** We’ll be in my room if you need us. Get your girl KO.

 

**Kelley:** I’m in room 510, I’ll leave the door propped if you want to join me. If not, I completely understand.

Kelley lays on her bed anxiously waiting to see if the Canadian will join her or leave her.

 

In the lobby Joey is sending a message to her group chat, hoping that her friends are still awake.

**JoE:** I need help! Long story short I ran into Kelley. I’m currently at her hotel in the lobby debating if I should join her in her room. What do I do???

**Mags:** You have a girlfriend Joe.

**MaRiA:** We can’t tell you what to do, you have to make the decision and be ready to deal with any consequences.

**Chrizzy:** Get your girl back Joe.

 

Joey looks at the messages and then looks at a picture of her and Kelley on her phone.  

Screw it!

Joey gets in the elevator and hits the button for the 5th floor. She is glad the hallway is empty as she looks for room 510. She takes a deep breath and pushes the door open. Kelley who was just about asleep jumps up almost falling off the bed when she hears the door.

**Kelley:** I didn’t think you would come.

**Joey:** I started to leave and then I thought about how I feel when I’m with you as opposed to when I’m with Jaime. I love Jaime, but I think we both know there isn’t a future for us together. She has already committed to the University of Toronto and I accepted the offer to join UNC next season.

**Kelley:** What exactly are you saying?

**Joey:** I’m saying that you better take me to bed, before I change my mind.

**Kelley:** Are you sure you want to do this?

**Joey:** Yes, now stop talking and lose your clothes.

Kelley moves past Joey, towards the door.

**Joey:** What are you doing?

**Kelley:** Ensuring we aren’t going to be interrupted.

**Joey:** Oh.

Kelley locks the door and moves towards Joey, wasting no time in joining their mouths together, before walking Joey backwards to sit on the bed. Kelley tries to slowly remove Joey’s clothes, but Joey isn’t interested in going slow, she wants Kelley, no needs her right now. The clothes going flying all over the room and soon they are rolling around on the bed, neither wanting to be dominated. Kelley being the stronger of the two pins Joey’s arms above her head and straddles her, rubbing her wet core against Joey’s leg.

**Joey:** Kelley, please, no teasing I need you!

**Kelley:** And have me you shall, after I have my way with you.

 

Pretty soon Joey is moaning loudly as Kelley works her magic on her.

**Joey:** OMG!! Kelley, right there OMG!!

Joey comes hard all over Kelley’s tongue, and fingers. The defender licks her clean before joining her at the top of the bed.

**Kelley:** I forgot how good you taste.

Joey puts her on her back

**Joey:** My turn now!

Kelley gets to see a more aggressive side of Joey in bed as she takes control of her body, before sending her over the edge

**Kelley:** Joey, don’t stop!!

Kelley comes harder than she has in a long time and it takes a bit for her to recover.

**Kelley:** I see someone has gotten a bit more experienced.

**Joey:** Just a bit. That was amazing.

**Kelley:** Stay with me tonight, I want you in my arms.

**Joey:** I have school tomorrow.

**Kelley:** Then set your alarm.

Kelley begins kissing down her jaw and neck and it doesn’t take much convincing for Joey to agree to spend the night with her. After another round of pleasure, they both pass out in each other’s arms.   

 

**_BANG, BANG_ **

**Tobin:** KO, open the door!

**Kelley:** Hold on!

**Joey:** She’s not going to go away you know. Crap! What time is it?

**Kelley:** 9:00

**Joey:** Shit, I’m late for school. I need a shower, can I grab one here?

**Kelley:** Yeah.

**Joey:** Do you think it would be possible for you to go down to my car and grab my gym bag it has a change of clothes in.

**Kelley:** Yeah, just let me throw clothes on. You jump in the shower, I’ll be right back.

 

Kelley opens the door and finds Tobin, Christen, Ashlyn and Ali all waiting outside the door.

**Kelley:** You can grill me when I get back, I’m grabbing a bag from her car. She’s in the shower, play nice!

 

The elevator opens and Kelley descends to the lobby and out the door to locate Joey’s car and gym bag. The four National Team players make themselves at home in the room, waiting for KO’s return and Joey’s emergence from the bathroom.

Joey comes out wrapped in a towel looking for Kelley and finding all eyes on her. She tries to beeline back into the bathroom.

**Ali:** Joey, it’s okay we aren’t going to bite. Well, Ash might, but the rest of us won’t.

Joey laughs at them.

**Ashlyn:** It’s ok kid.

Kelley comes back in the room, holding Joey’s bag in her hands and sees Joey with a deer caught in the headlights kinda look and instinctively walks over and pulls her into her arms, kissing the top of her head.

**Kelley:** I brought your bag up, why don’t you get yourself dressed. Do you need anything?

**Joey:** Don’t suppose you have an extra toothbrush?

**Kelley:** Press, you got one?

**Christen:** Yep, be right back.

Christen smiles as she walks past Joey and out the door, returning minutes later with an unopened toothbrush for Joey. She hands it to her before rejoining Tobin on the bed.

Joey goes back in the bathroom and gets herself ready for school, she hopes whoever left their toothpaste on the counter won’t mind if she uses some and brushes her teeth. She doesn’t have any makeup with her so, it’s going to be a plain day.

Kelley has gathered up her clothing from the floor and hands it to her, so she can put it in her bag before leaving. Kelley wraps her in her arms and kisses her gently on the lips

**Kelley:** Message me later ok?

Joey nods.

**Kelley:** Have a good day at school.

Joey smiles at her and she makes her way out of the room and to the elevator. She is late for school but decides it won’t hurt to stop for a coffee and something to eat on the way.

 

**Ashlyn:** Explain yourself KO, what’s the deal between you two.

**Ali:** Ash

**Kelley:** It’s ok Kriegs. You know when I took a week off school to clear my head after the whole Ann fiasco? I ended up in Florida for Spring Break and that’s where I met Joey. We have this connection, I don’t know how to describe it, but since then no one has compared to her.

**Ali:** KO, kinda sounds like you are in love with her.

**Kelley:** No, we only knew each for a week.

**Christen:** And when you came back to school you wouldn’t stop talking about her. The way you just jumped into a protective mode with her, if you’re not in love with her, you’re pretty darn close to it.

**Ashlyn:** So, the question now is what are you going to do about it?

**Kelley:** I can’t do anything about it right now. I’m heading back to school and travelling with you guys. I can’t offer her anything more than a long-distance relationship and that isn’t fair to her or me. She has had a shitty life and deserves happiness, something I can’t give her at the moment. I need to let her go.

**Tobin:** If it’s part of the master plan, you will find each other when the timing is right.

**Kelley:** Thanks, Tobs

    

**Kelley:** So, I know why Tobin and Christen are here, but why exactly are you guys in my room?

**Ashlyn:** There was a lot of noise coming through the walls last night and we were curious.

**Kelley:** I guess we were a bit loud.

**Ashlyn:** Uh huh, you were louder than Ali and me

**Ali:** Ash!

**Ashlyn:** What, it’s not a lie.

 

**Ali:** We need to get down for breakfast, Kel you might consider washing up a bit and running a brush through your hair before coming down.

 

**Jaime:** Hey, where were you this morning? I waited.

**Joey:** Sorry, rough night, slept through my alarm.

**Jaime:** Ready for training after school?

**Joey:** Crap, I need to go home and grab my training gear.

**Jaime:** You really are having an off day eh?

**Joey:** Yeah, I’ll be back for last class.

 

Joey gives Jaime a kiss on the cheek before driving home to get what she needs for training and the assignment she has to hand in last class. The entire time she is racked with guilt about lying and cheating. At training she can’t even make eye contact with Jaime, her touches are off and she is called over by the coach.

 

**Coach:** What’s going on with you today, Winters?

**Joey:** Sorry Coach, rough night.

**Coach:** Those guys over there are looking for someone to call up to the National Team, I told them about you, don’t let me down. Get back out there and do your thing.

**Joey:** Yes Coach

After being called aside, Joey is able to regain her focus and picks up her play, showing off in the team scrimmage scoring 2 goals and assisting on 2 others before the session is called.

**Coach:** Nice work Winters. Let me introduce you.

**Joey:** Yes Coach.   

Joey and her Coach walk over to the group with clipboards where she is introduced and then asked a ton of questions about her plans for the future. It is met with approval when she informs them, she has accepted a scholarship to attend UNC for the following year. They let her know they will be in touch and she heads back to the bench to change out of her cleats, before heading inside to do some recovery and shower.    

 

Kelley is just finishing off her recovery after a long training session. She smiles when her phone buzzes with a new message

**Spring Break Girl:** I met with some guys from the Senior National Team today, they seemed impressed with me. I need to tell Jaime about us, all day I couldn’t even look at her without being racked with guilt.

**Kelley:**  Can you come by the hotel in a bit? I think we should talk.

**Spring Break Girl:** That doesn’t sound good, I’m not sure that I want to now.

**Kelley:** Please

**Spring Break Girl:** Ok, I’ll be there in an hour or so.

**Kelley:**  I'll leave the door open for you.

 

**Christen:** Are you sure you want to do this KO?

**Kelley:** I don’t want to, I have too. I just hope she doesn't hate me for it.  


	9. Chapter 9

I never thought I would be in this position, I’m a cheater. I have to come clean to Jaime, and she is going to dump me. I cheated on my girlfriend, and now I’m making my way to Kelley’s hotel room, I have a feeling she’s going to tell me that whatever we had is over.

I knock as I open the hotel room door; walking in, I see Kelley sitting with her arms around her legs on the bed crying. I want to run, I really should run, I’m paralyzed, trapped in my head between deciding whether to run to her or run far away. She looks at me, almost as if she knows what’s going on my head at that very moment. The girl I see in front of me isn’t the one I have come to know, I can see and feel the sadness coming from her. I need to let her know she isn’t alone and that everything will be ok.

I make my way over and sit down beside her, this time it’s my turn to wrap her and hold her in my arms. We stay in that position for what seems like a lifetime, before either of us can speak.

 

 **Kelley:** I’m sorry

 **Joey:** Kel

 **Kelley:** No listen, please, I’ve been racking my brain all day trying to come up with the right words.

 **Joey:** That’s what that smoke was.

Kelley laughs.

 **Kelley:** I like you, I really, really like you, but I think you and I both know the timing isn’t yet right for us. I want to give you more than just a long-distance relationship, you deserve so much more than that. You deserve to be happy to finish school, win championships, and play for Canada. You are an incredible and talented person Joe, and I never set out to hurt you, but we can’t continue this aspect of our relationship.

 **Joey:** You are the first person I allowed into my heart. I chose you over my girlfriend because I thought we had a chance at something together, but clearly, we aren’t on the same page. I understand what you are saying, but that doesn’t mean I accept it. I don’t want to lose you, Kelley, I care about you more than I ever thought possible. I’ve lost too much already. If we aren’t going to be together, can I still call you my friend and message you when I need advice or tips?

 **Kelley:** What kind of advice or tips, are you thinking of?

 **Joey:** The kind that involves girls and or sex.

 **Kelley:** Those just happen to be two of my favourite things to talk about.

 **Joey:** I know.  

 **Kelley:** Are we ok?

 **Joey:** No, but I think with a little time and space we could be.

 **Kelley:** Good, cause I don’t want to lose you either Joey. 

 

Joey gets up from the bed.

 

 **Joey:** I should go, I’m meeting Jaime to tell her we are done.

 **Kelley:** Are you sure you want to do that?

 **Joey:** Yeah, it’s not fair what I’ve done to her, and I need to tell her. I’ve gotten pretty used to being alone and only looking out for myself, I’ll be fine.

 **Kelley:** Can I at least give you a hug before you leave?

 **Joey:** Yeah, I could really use one of those right now.

Kelley moves over to hold her and wipe away the tears running down Joey’s face, while tears run down her own.

 **Kelley:** I really am sorry, Joey.

 **Joey:** I know, see you around Kel, good luck.

 

Joey makes it into the hallway before being overcome by her emotions and collapsing against the wall and onto the floor.  

 

Ashlyn, hearing a noise outside her room opens the door to investigate and sees the young Canadian. She offers her a hand up and holds her sobbing on her shoulder.

 

 **Ashlyn:** It’ll be ok, kid. Come inside, let’s get you cleaned up.

Joey allows herself to be led into the room and over to the bed. Ashlyn goes into the bathroom and returns with a damp washcloth, handing it to her.

 **Joey:** Thank you. Why are you being so nice to me?

 **Ashlyn:** No strings attached kid, we’re going to be teammates, soon right?

Joey nods.

 **Ashlyn:** You look like you could use a friend, and we should get to know each other a bit better. You hungry?

 **Joey:** I could eat.

 **Ashlyn:** Then let’s go.

 **Joey:** What about Ali, isn’t she, your girlfriend?

 **Ashlyn:** Yes, and don’t worry about her, she is shopping with some of the other girls.

 

Joey leads the way to a nearby coffee shop, and then grab some food and chat for a while. The more Joey talks about herself and her background, the more Ashlyn understands what Kelley sees in her. She makes a promise to herself that she is going to take the Canadian under her wing and help her. She also knows that chances are her and KO are going to have a bit of a blowout when it comes to talking about Joey.

A few hours later and after exchanging information, Joey leaves Ash at the hotel and heads towards Jaime’s house to deal with the inevitable. Lots of yelling, things being thrown and tears later, the relationship is over. Joey crawls into bed and is thankful for tomorrow being the weekend and not having to wake up to an alarm.

 

Feeling like absolute shit when she wakes up, Joey pops an Advil, grabs a shower and makes herself presentable before making an appearance in her host family’s kitchen to get something to eat.

 

 **Host:** There is a bag for you on the table Joey. Some girl dropped it off earlier this morning.

Joey curious to see what’s in the bag opens it and pulls out a teddy bear with a US flag on its shirt and a note

“I couldn’t sleep after the way we parted yesterday, I wandered around aimlessly for hours, and found a 24-hour gift shop. I bought a Canada bear for myself and a US one for you. I hope one day we will be able to swap the bears for the real person, but until then I wish you all the best Canada XO Kelley. PS. If you are wondering how I found you, I still had Maria’s # stored in my phone, I sent her a message and asked for it.”     

 **Spring Break Girl:** XO   

 

1 Year Later ….

 

Joey has settled into life at the University of North Carolina, Ashlyn and her, have become really close. Ash is like a big sister to her and along with Tobin are very protective of their little Canadian. She is kept up to date with Kelley’s adventures through them and she is sure they fill Kelley in on the latest goings on for her as well; however, she herself hasn’t reached out to Kelley. She has the bear from her, in her dorm room though and every now and again, curls up and sleeps with it.  

Joey hasn’t seen much playing time but is hopeful if she continues to practice hard an opportunity will present itself. The team is loaded with Seniors this season, highly ranked and the way they have dominated their opponents on the field should be in contention for the NCAA Championship.

She has heard talks in the locker room of the top players like Ash, Tobin and Whitney being recalled by the US team for upcoming games and is happy for them. Maybe she will finally get the chance to show off what she can do on the field. What she isn’t expecting is to receive a phone call from Soccer Canada inviting her to join them for an upcoming camp in Toronto.

 **Joey:** OMG!!!

Joey runs out of her room in search of her favourite blonde keeper. She knocks loudly on the door and yells for Ash to open up, she is met by her roommate Whitney at the door, looking more than a bit pissed off at being disturbed.

 **Whitney:** Ash isn’t here, she’s at the gym with Tobin and some of the other girls. What’s going on?

 **Joey:** I, I,

 **Whitney:** Slow down, breathe kid

 **Joey:** I’m going to camp for Canada!

 **Whitney:** What? OMG! Winters that awesome, congrats! let me grab my shoes I want to see Ash’s face when you tell her.

Whitney and Joey walk across the campus and enter the weight room, where they arrive in time to watch Tobin try and outlift Ash. It doesn’t happen and all the girls laugh.

 **Ashlyn:** S’up Joe, Whit, come to join us?

 **Whitney:** Freshie here has something to tell you, I suggest you point down the weights first though.

 **Ashlyn:** Did you finally get laid?

 **Whitney:** Harris!

 **Ashlyn:** Kidding! So really what is it?

 **Joey:** I just got invited to join the Soccer Canada camp in Toronto!

 **Ashlyn:** Seriously?

Joey nods, and both Ash and Tobs start crying before pulling her into a hug.

 **Ashlyn:** Congrats kid! Told you all the extra work would pay off.

 **Tobin:** Way to go, kid, proud of you!

 **Joey:** Thanks, and Ash, I did get laid.

Joey walks away leaving them laughing.

 

 **Tobin:** We aren’t playing Canada any time soon are we?

 **Ashlyn:** No, don’t worry O’Hara’s not coming near the kid.

 **Tobin:** Chris, asks me about her all the time, pretty sure it’s on KO’s behalf.

 **Ashlyn:** She can keep asking, Joey is focused on school and soccer and that’s where she needs to be right now, not being treated like a toy for O’Hara’s amusement. I love KO, and she was right when she told Joey the timing wasn’t right for them, it still isn’t.

 **Tobin:** I feel bad though.

 **Ashlyn:** Tobs, I know you believe there is a plan for everyone if those two are meant to find each other again they will.

 **Tobin:** I get it.

 **Ashlyn** : Good, now back to work.

Fast Forward to the 2009 College Cup where Stanford and North Carolina meet in the final. Kelley has had a phenomenal Senior season with the Cardinals leading them to the Championship alongside Christen Press and winning the Hermann Trophy in the process.

Joey watches from the bench as Kelley allows her emotions to take over, receiving two yellow cards and subsequently being injected during the second half. Her team finishes the game a man down and loses the Championship by a score of 1 – 0 to the Tarheels.

Joey makes her way to the field to celebrate the Championship with her teammates, feeling like she is being watched, she turns around and sees Kelley smiling back at her.


	10. Chapter 10

Joey looks at her teammates celebrating and then Kelley. She takes a deep breath and starts walking towards the Stanford player.

**Tobs:** Ash, look.

Tobin points to Joey walking towards Kelley.

 **Tobs:** Should we do something?

 **Ashlyn:** No, Joey will be fine. Kids got a good head on her shoulders.

 **Tobs:** Ok, I’m going to go find Christen.

 **Ashlyn:** I’ll come with.

 

Kelley notices Ashlyn and Tobin making eye contact with her before they head towards the changing rooms.

 

 **Kelley:** Think it will ok with your guard dogs if I hug you?

 **Joey:** You don’t need their permission, only mine, and yes you can hug me.

They hug and hold on to each other, the feelings and butterflies come flooding back. They quickly separate and take a step back.

 **Kelley:** I didn’t get a chance to say it before, congratulations on being named to the Canadian squad for CONCACAF and on winning the Championship today, although I’m sure if I wasn’t ejected, we would have mounted a comeback and won.

 **Joey:** Thanks, what was going on with you today Kel, I’ve never seen you play that reckless.

 **Kelley:** I just got caught up in everything and stopped thinking.

 **Joey:** That’s for sure, the second yellow was pretty blatant.

 **Kelley:** I’ve already apologized to your teammate about the cleats, I’m sure she’ll have a mark tomorrow.   

 **Joey:** Yeah, she is pretty pissed at you.

 **Kelley:** Yeah, so how have you been? I’m assuming it’s Harris who has been restricting the amount of info I’ve been able to get on you.

 **Joey:** Not only Ash, me as well. I asked Tobs, not to mention anything about my personal life to Christen when they were talking. I knew Press would relay the info to you.

 **Kelley:** Maybe if you responded to any of my messages, we could have had a conversation and I wouldn’t have resorted to involving others to solicit information for me.

 **Joey:** You know why I didn’t respond Kel.

 **Kelley:** Yeah, I guess I do. I really should learn not to send drunken texts to cute girls.

 **Joey:** Oh, so you were drunk when you said you loved me?

 **Kelley:** No, that one I was stone cold sober. I do, love and miss you.

 **Joey:** Don’t let your girlfriend here that, or she’ll dump your ass.

 **Kelley:** How do you know I have a girlfriend?

 **Joey:** A thing called social media, you might want to tell her to restrict her settings. She’s cute and looks pretty good in a bikini, though she doesn’t strike me as the sharpest tool in the shed, based on her comments. But I’m assuming you aren’t with her for her brains. How long have you been together?

 **Kelley:** About 6 months. What’s with the attitude?

 **Joey:** Wow, for 6 months the Frat Daddy has been locked down, that’s definitely newsworthy.

 **Kelley:** How do you know about that?

 **Joey:** Kel, c’ mon, you think I don’t know about your partying, drinking and sleeping around?

 **Kelley:** Maybe, if I had the girl I want, then I would be happy and stop trying to find it in other forms.

 **Joey:** Maybe the girl you want, has grown up a lot in the past year and isn’t interested in getting dragged into your bullshit. She wants someone who is focused on what’s between her ears and not between her legs. Call me if you ever reach that point O’Hara, but until then don’t call or message me. Later Peaches.

 

With that Joey walks away, leaving a stunned Kelley behind.

 

 **Christen:** You ok, KO? That conversation looked like it got a bit heated.

 **Kelley:** No, I’m not ok. The girl, no woman, I’m in love with just told me to take a hike, how am I supposed to feel?

 **Christen:** I tried to warn you, but you wouldn’t listen to me. Tobin told me Joey isn’t the same kid you met during Spring Break. She changed after her sister’s funeral.

 **Kelley:** Wait, did you say her sister’s funeral? What happened?

 **Christen:** Crap, I wasn’t supposed to mention anything about it.

 **Kelley:** Please, Pressy

 **Christen:** Don’t tell anyone I told you ok?

 **Kelley:** Ok, I promise, now tell me, please.

 **Christen:** Her sister was killed, in a head-on collision with a drunk driver who crossed the centre line. She was 3 months pregnant at the time.

 **Kelley:**  OMG, that explains why she was a bitch towards me about drinking and partying.

 **Christen:** Yep.

 **Kelley:** I feel absolutely horrible, no wonder she wants nothing to do with me.

 **Christen:** Yeah, it’s why Tobs, Ash, Crystal and the rest of the girls are so protective of her.

 **Kelley:** I get it. I wish she would have been able to come to me, but I understand why she didn’t. I’m graduating from one of the best Universities in the world soon and have a legit chance at securing a spot on the National Team. It’s time for me to get my shit together, I’m going to get her back Press.

 **Christen:** Need I remind you that you have a girlfriend?

 **Kelley:** Oh, yeah, I forgot about her. Nothing says I can’t have a little fun, while I sorting myself out right?

Christen shakes her head.

 **Christen:** C’mon, they’re waiting on us.

 

Joey leaves Kelley and walks over to Ashlyn where the keeper pulls her into her arms.

 

 **Ashlyn:** C’mon kid, put a smile on, time to get the trophy. We will talk when we get back to the hotel ok?

 **Joey:** Yeah, thanks Ashy.     

 

Months Later

 

Its graduation day at UNC and Joey is having a difficult time dealing with the fact that she isn't going to see or talk to Ash on a regular basis anymore.

 

 **Joey:** I wish you weren’t going to Saint Louis.

 **Ashlyn:** I want to play professionally and they drafted me. It will give me a chance to prove I belong on the US Team. Not to mention aren’t you heading back to Ottawa for the summer?

 **Joey:** Yeah, for a couple of weeks. It’s hard to believe that Chrissy is the first in my group of friends to get married, I always thought it would be Maria.

 **Ashlyn:** Didn’t you say Maria was all but engaged?

 **Joey:** No that’s Maggie, she’s been with the same guy for two years now. Maria hasn’t found a guy that has met her family’s approval yet. The last guy she brought home was in school to be a chiropractor, they said he wasn’t going to be a real doctor and made her break up with him.

 **Ashlyn:** Wow, glad my family has never had an issue with anyone I’ve been involved with.

 **Joey:** So, what’s going on with you and Ali?  

 **Ashlyn:** I love her, but much like you and Kelley the timing hasn’t been right for us to fully commit to each other yet.

 **Joey:** Speaking of Kelley, looks like she’s going to be staying Cali now.

 **Ashlyn:** Yeah, she’s excited to get the season started, her team is going to be stacked!  

 **Joey:** I’m glad you guys are back on speaking terms.

 **Ashlyn:** Yeah, she is a good person underneath it all. I just don’t agree with everything that happened between the two of you.

 **Joey:** Ash, it was my decision back then to sleep with her and blow up my relationship. I’ve grown since then and looking back, she was right to do what she did. We wouldn’t have worked then.

 **Ashlyn:** Then? Are you saying there’s still a chance for her to worm her way back in?

 **Joey:** There has always been a chance Ash, she’s my first love. I regret how harsh I was with her before.

 **Ashlyn:** Don’t! I think you gave her the kick in the ass she needed. Press told me that since then she hasn’t been out partying or drinking as much and is really trying hard to clean up her act.  

 **Joey:** Good, I’m glad to hear that.

 

1 Month Later…

 

Back in Ottawa for Chrissy’s wedding, Joey is happy to be surrounded by “her family.”

 **Chrissy:** Who’s up for a McDonald’s run?

 **Joey:** Let’s do it, I’m not in training mode at the moment, so I can have some junk food.

 **Maria:** When’s the next camp?

 **Joey:** A couple of weeks, we’ll do some training and play a couple of friendlies, before I head back to UNC.

 **Maggie:** Any of those friendlies against the US?

 **Joey:** Yes. I can’t wait to see Ash, Tobs and the other girls.

 **Chrissy:** Kelley?

 **Joey:** It’s a possibility yes.

 **Maggie:** How are you going to handle it?

 **Joey:** Better than I did last time. It wasn’t fair of me to take my grief out on her. Now let’s get some food I’m starving!

 

A Few Weeks Later … In Atlanta

 

Joey is sitting in a hotel room in Atlanta, bored out of her mind, so she starts messaging Ash and Tobin to find out where they are. They arrange to meet up for supper along with Christen and Ali.

Joey is the first to arrive at the restaurant and is playing on her phone while she waits for the Americans to arrive.

 

 **Ashlyn:** Looking good in the red and white kid.

 **Joey:** Ash!

Joey stands up and they all hug, before taking their seats.

 **Joey:** It’s so good to see you guys.

 **Ashlyn:** It’s good to see you too kid. How have things been?

 **Joey:** Really good! I’ve been getting a bit more playing time for Canada and I’m excited the squad we have this season on UNC.   

 **Ashlyn, Tobin:** Tarheels!!

 **Joey:** How about all of you?

 **Christen:** Hey, don’t look at me, I’ve still got another year to go at Stanford.

 **Tobin:** I’m out indefinitely with an ankle issue, so I’m just here to cheer my girls on.

 **Ali:** I’m here for a couple more days, then catching a flight back to Germany.

 **Ash:** I’m heading back to Washington, to keep the bench warm behind McLeod.

 **Joey:** I forgot you and Erin are on the same team.

 **Joey:** So… I was wondering what’s up with Kelley?

 **Ash:** In other words, you want to know if she is seeing anyone?

 **Joey:** Yes.

 **Christen:** She isn’t after she and her girlfriend broke up, she decided to take some time to focus on herself and trying to make the World Cup roster. She’s out with her family at the moment.  

 **Joey:** Is she happy?

 **Christen:** She’s focused.

 **Joey:** You didn’t answer the question.

 **Christen:** I can’t answer it.

 **Ash:** What I think Press is trying to say, is that KO isn’t her normal, prankster self, but she is ok.

 **Joey:** Do you think she would meet me?

 **Ali:** Yes #Jelley!

 **Ashlyn:**  #Jelley? That's worse than #Krashlyn.

 **Ali:** Ash, would you like to sleep alone tonight?

 **Ashlyn:** Nope, I’m out!

 **Tobin:** Whipped!

 **Christen:** Tobs?  

 **Tobin:** Yes?

 **Christen:** Stay out of it.

 

 **Ali:** Ok, Press, you know the coffee place we passed on our way here, send KO a message inviting her to meet you there for a coffee on you at 8 tomorrow morning.

 **Christen:** Why me?

 **Ali:** Because she won’t believe Ash, Tobin or I am out of bed that early.

 **Tobin:** True. You’re up early every morning.

 

 **Christen:** Okay, done. If this blows up, I’m telling her it was all your doing!

 **Joey:** Thanks, guys. I appreciate it. Time to make amends. 


	11. Chapter 11

The Next Day ….

 

 **Alex:** KO, get your ass up, your alarm has been going off forever.

 **Kelley:** Don’t want to, want to sleep.

 **Alex:** Didn’t you say you were meeting Press for coffee this am?

 **Kelley:** Crap, Press, yes, what time is it?

 **Alex:** 7:45

 **Kelley:** Ok, I’m good. We said 8 and it’s about 5 - minute walk from here, I’m good.

 **Alex:** You might consider putting some clothes on, I don’t think the Coaches would approve of you walking down the street in a sports bra and shorts.

 **Kelley:** C’mon I’ve worked hard to get these abs and I don’t even get to show them off.

 **Alex:** OMG! Just go already!

 

Kelley hops out of bed and into the bathroom, to get herself cleaned up before picking out clothes to wear. She grabs and puts on the clothes on top and heads out.

 

In her hotel room, Joey has been up for hours. Checking her phone, she sees that it’s 7:30 and decides it time to start walking to the coffee shop. After 20 minutes she arrives and then the waiting game begins. She takes a seat where she can watch the door and messages, Ash, hoping she’s awake.

 **Joey:** I’m nervous

 **Ashlyn:** It’s Ali, Ash is still asleep, don’t be.

 **Joey:** I really screwed up last time though Kriegs.

 **Ashlyn (Ali):** KO, is a pretty forgiving person, be honest with her. Things will be ok. Message us after.

 **Joey:** Thanks, Kriegs, I will.  

 

Joey watches the door and sees the brunette make her entrance and look around for her friend.

It’s now or never, Joey thinks as she gets up and makes her way over to her.

 **Joey:** Kelley

Kelley turns around and looks at her.

 **Kelley:** What are you doing here?

 **Joey:** Meeting you for coffee, I hope.

 **Kelley:** Press, set me up huh?

 **Joey:** Actually, they all did at my request. I wasn’t sure if you would be willing to meet me if I invited you myself.  

 **Kelley:** All?

 **Joey:** Ash, Ali, Tobin and Christen. They all thought we should talk. Can I buy you a coffee and we can talk?

 **Kelley:** Can I get a muffin too?

 **Joey:** Sure, anything you want, it’s on me.

 

They collect their food and drink and grab a seat in a booth near the back.

 **Kelley:** You look good Joe.

 **Joey:** You do too Kel, better than good actually.

 **Joey:** You know, I typed out countless messages and emails to you, trying to find the right words to apologize for my behaviour and going off on you. I couldn’t find them, so I’m hoping I can right now.

Joey puts her hand up to signal Kelley to not interrupt.

 **Joey:** Let me talk. I know you will have lots to say, but let me do something I should have done months ago. When we met at the Championship, I had just returned from Ottawa and my sister’s funeral, she was killed in an accident with a drunk driver along with my nephew. I was overwrought with grief and struggling to deal, I tried to play it off like I fine, but really, I wasn’t. I was looking through the internet before the game and saw pictures of you drinking and partying, it triggered me and then when I saw you, I unloaded. I am really sorry Kelley I was way out of line in what I and how I acted towards you. Just so you know after it happened, Ash took me to see a shrink and she made me realize that I only responded that way because underneath it all I still really care about you and don’t want to see anything happen to you. I’ll understand completely if after today you no longer want to see or speak to me.    

Joey crying looks at the table and plays with a napkin.

 **Kelley:** Are you done?

 **Joey:** Yes.

 **Kelley:** Joey, look at me.

Joey lifts her head and looks at Kelley, Kelley reaches across the table and places her hand on top of Joey’s.

 **Kelley:** I was hurt at the time, but when I found out about your sister, everything made sense. I forgave you a long time ago. I wish I could have been there for you in your time of need. Regardless of what has happened I still care about you Canada. I want you to know that since then I have brought the amount I drink down significantly, I don’t go partying as much and when I do, I’m the DD. Oh and for what it's worth,  you were right about my girlfriend, she was a dim bulb, but damn that girl was a tiger in bed.

They both laugh.

 **Joey:** So where do we go from here?

 **Kelley:** Well, for starters you aren’t getting rid of me. I care about you Joey and if I can’t have you in my bed, I would really like to have you as a friend, how would you feel about that?

 **Joey:** I think I would like that very much. So, I promised the girls I would let them know how things went, how about we grab them all coffees and deliver them back to the hotel. You know their orders, right?

 **Kelley:** Yeah, let’s do that. Can we hug first?

 **Joey:** Definitely, always have time for a hug.

 

They both stand up and hold each other, both thinking to themselves how good it feels to be in the other’s arms once more.

They walk back to the hotel carrying a tray with coffees and some treats.

 

 **Joey:** You up for playing a prank on your teammates?

 **Kelley:** Always! What’s the plan?

 

Joey and Kelley discuss a quick plan to get the scheming teammates back.

They take the elevator up to the floor where the US team is staying and head towards Ash and Ali’s room. Joey takes the lead and knocks on the door.

 

 **Joey:** Ash? You, there I need to talk, I brought coffee.

Ashlyn opens the door.

 **Ashlyn:** Coffee!

Joey walks into the room and notices that all four players are there. Convenient, she thinks.

 **Joey:** I brought you all coffees and food.

 **Christen:** How did it go with KO?

Joey knowing Kelley will be banging on the door at any time, takes a couple of deep breaths, before she starts talking

 **Joey:** She was surprised to find me there and not you.

 

**BANG, BANG**

**KO:** Press, are you in there? You’ve some explaining to do. Harris open the fucking door!!

**BANG, BANG**

**Tobin:** KO, sounds pissed!

 **Joey:** I’m hiding in the bathroom.

 **Ali:** Ash, get the door

Ashlyn walks over and opens the door, Kelley pushes her aside and enters the room

 **Kelley:** Where is she? Press?

 **Christen:** Calm down Kel

 **Kelley:** You expect me to be calm when you set me up? All of you, I trusted you!

 **Ali:** Talk to us KO, what happened with you and Joey?

 **Kelley:** You want to know what happened?

 **Ashlyn:** Yes

 **Kelley:** Then why don’t you ask her, it seems like your more her friend, than mine. I’m out of here!

Kelley walks out of the room.

 

 **Ashlyn:** Guys, I think we really fucked up.

 **Ali:** You think, I’ve never seen her act like that.

 

In the bathroom, Joey sends Kelley a message, telling her to come back to the room.

 

**BANG, BANG**

**Kelley:** Harris, open the door!

Ashlyn walks back over and opens the door, this time moving to the side and allowing her to enter.

 **Kelley:** Where’d the coffee come from? Looks like the place where we were. Were you not content with just setting us up, you decided to watch as well?

 **Tobin:** KO, chill.

 **Kelley:** Really, Tobs? Chill, that’s all you got.

 **Christen:** I’m sorry KO, I only went along with it because I figured you guys would talk and everything would be ok. I guess I was wrong.

 **Kelley:** Press, you weren’t wrong. Joey come on out.

 

Joey comes out of the bathroom with a smile and hugs Kelley.

 **Joey:** Nice job Kel, you even had me believing.

 

 **Ashlyn:** Wait! What the? You guys played us.

 **Joey, Kelley:** Yep, sorry, not sorry.

 **Ashlyn:** You guys are assholes, you belong together.

 **Kelley:** Yeah, but first we are going to give it a go as friends.

 

 **Joey:** So, I need to get back to my hotel, I’ll leave Kelley here to fill you all in and I’ll talk to ya later!

Joey hugs everyone before making her way to the door.

 

 

 **Ashlyn:** Hey Winters, watch your back! 

 **Joey:** I'm not scared of you Harris! 

 

Joey walks back to her hotel with a smile on her face, something that hasn’t been there for quite a while. When she gets there her roommate Christine Sinclair is awake and getting dressed.

 **Christine:** Morning, you look happy, where have you been?

 **Joey:** Let’s just say it’s been a good morning. I had a good cup of coffee, got a friend back I have been missing and got to pull a prank.

 **Christine:** Uh oh, should I be expecting some form of retaliation?

 **Joey:** Maybe. You might want to watch out for the Americans!

 **Christine:** What did you do?

 **Joey:** Nothing major, just maybe scared them a little.

 **Christine:** Way to go, kid, did you eat while you were out because you missed breakfast and we have training soon.

 **Joey:** Yeah, I had something, I just need to get changed and then we can head out.   


	12. Chapter 12

**Christine:** Relax kid.

**Joey:** How can I relax? it’s game day and we’re playing the US.

**Christine:** You’ve already played in 3 games and scored your first goal in a Canadian uniform you will be fine. Not to mention rook, you aren’t coming in until the second half.

**Joey:** Yeah, you’re right Sinc., I guess I’m just excited at the prospect of playing against my friends.  

**Christine:** There are no friends on the field, until the final whistle blows, remember that. Now get your stuff together, we need to be in the lobby in 10.

**Joey:** I will, thanks Sinc.

 

Both teams arrive at the stadium and go about getting themselves ready for the game. Canada is wearing their preferred red with white uniforms while the US is wearing dark blue. Starting goalkeepers are for the US Hope Solo and Canada Karina Leblanc.

Joey is surprised to find out that not only is Ash not dressing for the game, but none of her friends is a part of the starting lineup as the US has decided to start a veteran-laden lineup.

The game starts and right away the US applies pressure to the Canadian backline of Sesselman, Moscato, Martoni and Wilkinson. 3 minutes in and Leblanc is forced to out jump Wambach and punch away the ball from a cross in deep. Play continues to go back and forth and Canada has their first opportunity of the game 8 minutes in when Tancredi accepts a cross from Parker only to have Sauerbrunn strip the ball away from her. Canada recovers the ball and Sinclair skies a shot from long over the crossbar. The US and Canada continue to exchange chances with the US putting shots off both the crossbar and a post. Tancredi gets a chance in close in the 45th only to have the offside flag come up.

The teams head into half time scoreless.

At the beginning of the second half, the teams begin making substitutions with the US sending in Mitts and Heath on to replace Sauerbrunn and O’Reilly. Canada decides to give young goalkeeper Stephanie Labbé some playing time and she comes in to replace Leblanc for the second half.

In the 48th minute, Canada comes close ringing a shot off the crossbar. The US decides to follow Canada’s lead and in the 51st-minute goalkeeper, Hope Solo is pulled in favour of the much less experienced Jill Lloyden.    

In the 59th minute, Wambach comes close to putting the US on the board but just falls to connect with a header. In the 60th minute, the US decides to make more substitutions bringing in the veteran Cheney in exchange for Lori Lindsay and Kelley on in place of A-Rod. The moves pay off immediately as in the 63rd minute Kelley gets the ball out wide and passes it back to Wambach who fires a hard shot from the top of the box past a diving Labbé to make it 1 – 0 for the United States.

In the 70th minute the US gets the ball deep in Canada’s end again and this time Cheney gets in on the fun, passing off to Kelley who makes no mistake in getting off a beautiful cross to Wambach who connects on the header, to make it 2 – 0. Alex Morgan subs in for Shannon Boxx in the 77th minute for the US.

Joey sitting on the bench is getting antsy wanting to play and hears her name called in the 81st minute. She gets into the play almost immediately and taking the ball down the sideline gets a cross in deep to Sinclair only to have Lloyden get ahold of it. In the 83rd minute, she gets another opportunity only to have it called back for being offside. In the 85th minute, the US comes close, getting the ball past Labbé off the corner, but Gayle is able to clear it off the line and out of harm's way. In the 87th minute, Wambach knocks Joey off the ball hard and is issued a yellow card.

In the 92nd minute Tobin gets a cross in the box, Cheney redirects it and Alex Morgan finishes making the final score 3 – 0 for the United States.

Joey congratulates her teammates and then runs to find her friends especially Kelley. She finds the freckled American in a crowd.

They hug and congratulate each other.

 

**Kelley:** Good game

**Joey:** You too, those were some nice crosses you made.

**Kelley:** Got lucky. Nice number you got there.

**Joey:** Oh, you mean #5, yeah, I didn’t get to pick, I guess it’s okay.

**Kelley:** You want to grab supper with me?

**Joey:** I’d like that, message me in a bit.

**Kelley:** Count on it, Canada.

 

The players make their way off the field and to the changerooms, swapping out their uniforms for travel wear before heading back to the hotel to shower, change and eat.

**Christine:** What’s the deal with you and O’Hara? I noticed that she was looking at you quite a bit during the game.

**Joey:** We are friends, nothing more.

**Christine:** I’m not so sure about that kid, you were clearly checking her out.

**Joey:** Okay, can I grab the first shower, I have plans.

**Christine:** Uh-huh, go ahead kid.  

 

Joey waits outside the hotel for Kelley’s arrival, she is met by a car pulling up in front of her and Kelley honking the horn.

**Kelley:** Hey there beautiful, need a lift?

**Joey:** Not sure I want a lift from you.

**Kelley:** C’mon and get in, we have a bit of a drive ahead of us.

**Joey:** Where are you taking me?

**Kelley:** To my parent’s house for supper.

**Joey:** What? No, I can’t do that! Turn around, take me back to the hotel, please!

**Kelley:** Joe, listen to me. I talk to my Mom about everything, she knows about us, not everything of course, but enough to know that you are important to me. My parents know about your family situation, so there won’t be any awkward questions. Please come with me, we are having a BBQ it will be super chill and I spoke with Ash about it and she thought it would be good for you. I think it will be good for you. We can leave at any time you feel uncomfortable ok?

Kelley reaches her hand over to grab Joeys.

**Joey:** Ok. I’m embarrassed to be meeting your parents in a hoodie and ripped jeans though, I didn’t even do anything with my hair.

**Kelley:** Hey, stop overthinking it. My parents are not those type of people. They will see the real you underneath it all as I do.

**Joey:** I don’t have anything for them. Aren’t you supposed to bring something like wine or flowers when meeting parents?

**Kelley:** Babe, relax.

**Joey:** You called me Babe.

**Kelley:** Sorry, it just came out, won’t happen again.

**Joey:** Do your parents think we are dating?

**Kelley:** I didn’t explicitly say we were or weren’t dating.

**Joey:** Kelley! 

**Kelley:** I will let them know we are just friends ok?

**Joey:** Yes.

 

When they arrive at the O’Hara’s, Kelley’s Mom (Karen) is putting the finishing touches on some side dishes while her Father (Dan) is out back working the BBQ.

**Kelley:** Mom?

**Karen:** In the kitchen, Kelley.

Kelley reaches for Joey's hand and leads them into the kitchen.

**Kelley:** It will be ok, trust me.   

**Kelley:** Mom, this is Joey, Joey this is my Mom, Karen.

**Karen:** Hi, Joey it’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard quite a bit about you.

Joey tenses up and Kelley moves closer to her.

**Karen:** Can you go and check on your Father Kel?  

Kelley releases Joey and heads out to find her Father.

**Karen:** Would you like something to drink Joey? We have some of those flavoured water drinks that Kelley likes if you would like to take a look in the fridge.

**Joey:** Yes ma’am.

Joey walks over to the fridge and chooses a drink for herself.   

Kelley returns along with her Father and plates of food, which they set on the table.

Kelley’s Father (Dan) reaches his hand out to Joey and they shake.

**Dan:** Nice to meet you, Joey, please call me Dan.

**Joey:** Yes sir.                                                                                                                                       

They all sit down at the table and begin eating. Kelley sits beside Joey and places her hand on her thigh in hopes of relaxing her. Unfortunately for Joey as Kelley continues to rub her leg, she is feeling her body respond to the touch and removes Kelley’s hand. Kelley looks at her, before gaining an understanding of what was happening and smiling at her.

**Dan:** So, Joey, Kelley tells us you are a student at UNC, what are you studying?

**Joey:** Communication and Journalism with a minor in Literature.

**Dan:** What are you planning on doing once you graduate?

**Kelley:** Dad!

**Joey:** It’s okay Kel. I would really like to be able to play soccer professionally, but if that doesn’t work out my fall back is to become a writer. I took an English course my final year of high school and the teacher encouraged us to journal as a way to help deal with stuff, we weren’t able to talk about. I started and I found that I really liked writing as a means of expression. I’ve actually in my spare time been working on writing a series of books to maybe help kids going through what I have been through.

Joey looks at Kelley and sees she has tears in her eyes.

**Kelley:** How come you never told me any of that?

**Joey:** We haven’t exactly been on talking terms as of late and you never asked.

**Kelley:** I would really like to hear all about your books and other writing you've done.

**Joey:** I could use a kids’ input on them, I guess you could help with that.

**Kelley:** Hey, ok, guess I kinda deserve that.

    

Karen and Dan silently watch the exchange between the two and smile, knowing that as much as they are trying to play off being only friends, there is more to it than either of them may realize.

As supper continues, Joey learns more about Kelley and her antics growing up. She laughs along with Kelley’s parents when a story about Kelley and squirrels is told.

Soon enough it gets late and Joey needs to get back to her hotel. Kelley’s parents hug her and invite her back anytime as they head out the door.

 

In the car on the drive back to the hotel.

**Joey:** Thank you.

**Kelley:** You’re welcome. My parents really like you.

**Joey:** Yeah, I like them too.

**Kelley:** That was the first time I’ve ever brought anyone home to meet them.

**Joey:** Should I feel honoured or scared, or both?

**Kelley:** Probably both, it means you are special to me and I don’t plan on letting you go.

**Joey:** Good, because I don’t plan on letting you go either.

Arriving back at the hotel, they sit in the car and talk. Joey isn’t in a rush to get out and leave Kelley and Kelley doesn’t want her to leave.

 

**Joey:** I would ask you to come up to my room, but I’m pretty certain Sinc will be there and already asleep. Not to mention we have a bit of a history with hotel rooms.

**Kelley:** It’s ok. I wouldn’t want to do anything that would put our friendship at risk right now.

**Joey:** You mean besides springing your parents on me?

**Kelley:** I’m not sorry about that. You were smiling and laughing all night.

**Joey:** True. I really should go through. We will stay in touch for real this time, I promise. Now get out of the car so I can hug you.

 

Joey and Kelley hold on, both so comfortable in the other’s arms they don’t want to let go. Joey’s phone beeps with a message, so they separate while she looks at it.

 

**Sinclair12:** Just friends huh? Tell O’Hara goodnight and get your butt up here, we have an early meeting tomorrow.

 

Joey laughs and shows Kelley the message. The hug again and Joey heads into the hotel and up to her room while Kelley gets into her car for the drive back to her parents’ house.

 

**1 Month Later ….**

 

Kelley signs with the Boston Breakers after the team she has been playing with ceases operations.

Communication between Joey and Kelley increases with them finally being in the same time zone. Kelley manages to come to attend of Joey’s games before she relocates to Boston to begin training with her new team and teammates. Joey’s team has a disappointing season and fails to make it beyond the first round of the playoffs.

At the end of the term, Joey’s roommate moves out and she is assigned a new one.

She heads back to Ottawa to spend the Christmas break with Maria, Maggie, Chrissy and her husband.

When she returns, her new roommate has already moved in and she anxiously awaits meeting the individual she is going to spend the next several months in close quarters with. She isn’t disappointed when an attractive blonde enters the room.

 

**Joey:** Hey, I’m Joey your roommate and you are?

I’m Sarah

**Joey:** Nice to meet you, Sarah.

 

Over the next few months, Joey and Sarah grow closer, although neither wants to label their relationship as dating or being girlfriends.

Once the term ends, Joey must vacate the dorm and return to Canada based on only being in the States on a student visa. She packs up her belongings and has them shipped to Chrissy’s house as that’s where she will be staying when not playing for Team Canada.

Unfortunately, she is one of the last cuts made for the squad that will represent Canada at the World Cup in Germany. Kelley is added to the US roster as an injury replacement, while Ash finds herself left off the US roster. Joey watches from the comfort of her bed as Kelley plays in a game against Sweden. It marks her only appearance during the tournament. Alex, Tobin and Kriegs make regular appearances but in the final, the US loses to Japan on penalties.

 

**6 Months Later ….**

 

Following the World Cup, Joey is recalled back to the Canadian squad. She sees her playing time begin to increase and even gets a few starts along the way. She continues throughout the summer to try and maintain a long-distance relationship with Sarah, but it comes to an end when Sarah informs her, she won’t be returning to UNC.

Kelley in the meantime once again finds herself on the outside looking in at the US CONCACAF squad in Vancouver until unfortunately, Ali goes down with an ACL injury knocking her out long term. With the reduced roster size, Ash is once again left off the US team. She flies to BC to help Kriegs with her surgery and recovery.

Joey and Kelley cross paths as all of the games are being played at the same location, BC Place. 

 

**Spring Break Girl:** You free for supper?  

**Kelley:** Always, for you.

**Spring Break Girl:** Meet me in the lobby at 7, dress up.

**Kelley:** Ok

 

The US team is heading back to the hotel after their training session. Kelley turns around to face Alex who is sitting with Tobin.

**Kelley:** I need your help, I’m going out for supper with Joey, she said to dress up, I don’t know what to wear!

**Alex:** It’s so cute the way you get flustered when you talk about her. Are you ever going to get together?

**Kelley:** I want to, but last I heard she was seeing someone. Our timing never seems to work out.

**Alex:** You guys need to figure it out, it’s apparent to everyone how much you care about each other.

**Kelley:** I love her, I always have.

**Alex, Tobin:** We know.

**Tobin:** I caught up with her for coffee yesterday morning, Sarah and her broke up. Just remember you do anything to hurt her and Harris will catch the first flight here to kick your ass and I will join in.

**Kelley:** I know, I’m glad she has you guys to look out for her.

 

**Later that Evening ….**

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

**Kelley:** Alex can you let Joey in, I’m just finishing off my hair.

**Alex:** Yep

**Joey:** Hey, Alex where’s Kel?

**Alex:** She’ll be ready in a couple. You look really good, nice dress.

**Joey:** Thanks

**Kelley:** Woah!

**Joey:** Close your mouth before you catch flies, O’Hara.

**Kelley:** You look gorgeous.

**Joey:** You don’t look too bad either there, Peaches. Ready to go? We have reservations to make.

**Kelley:** Just let me get my shoes on and grab my purse, I’ll meet you in the hallway in one sec, I just need to speak with Alex for a minute.

Joey makes her way out of the room and into the hallway to wait for Kelley.

**Kelley:** OMG Alex, what do I do? She looks so fucking hot.

**Alex:** Just breathe, I’m going to crash in Tobin’s room tonight just in case you decide to come back here for dessert.

**Kelley:** Thanks.

**Alex:** Have fun Kel, but not too much fun.

Kelley joins Joey in the hallway, they grab the elevator and Joey leads them out to a car.

**Joey:** I borrowed it for the evening. Get in.

 

They arrive at the restaurant and it’s a fancy, upscale place. Kelley can tell that Joey feels out of place and wraps her arm around her waist.

 

**Kelley:** We don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.

**Joey:** I do, I want to enjoy an adult evening out.

**Kelley:** Then why did you invite me?

**Joey:** Entertainment value.

 

They are escorted to their table and offered a wine list.

**Kelley:** Can we just have two glasses of water please?

The waiter returns with the waters and takes their orders.

**Kelley:** So really what prompted all of this?

**Joey:** I missed you and wanted to take you out.

**Kelley:** I would have been happy with Starbucks

**Joey:** I know, but I wanted to see you dressed up. I’m not disappointed.

**Kelley:** Nor am I. You know I have the room to myself tonight, any interest in staying with me?

**Joey:** How about we get through supper first and we see where it leads.

 

As the evening progresses the touching and flirting becomes more obvious.

**Waiter:** Can I interest you ladies in any of our dessert selections this evening?

**Kelley:** Um, no thank you, can we have the bill, please?

**Waiter:** Very good, I’ll be right back.

He returns with the bill and Joey grabs it, placing cash in the fold to cover the bill and a tip. They make it out to the parking lot before Kelley pushes Joey against the car and joins their lips in a deep, demanding kiss. Joey moans in response to the action and grabs Kelley’s hips pulling her even closer. They separate and look at each other

**Kelley:** Hotel?

Joey out a breath quickly nods, before moving away from Kelley’s arms and around to the driver’s side. Joey drives them back to the hotel with Kelley’s hand sliding up her dress and making its way closer to her throbbing core. Joey bites down on her lip and Kelley’s hand ghosts where she wants it most.

**Joey:** Not in the car Kel.

Joey struggles to park straight, but the car is between the lines that’s all that matters right?

Kelley looks at her as she pulls a bag out of the backseat and smiles, knowing that Joey was prepared for the evening to end up like this.

 

They pass several of Kelley’s teammates in the lobby including Abby Wambach and Megan Rapinoe.

**Abby:** Was that KO?

**Pinoe:** Yep, looks like someone’s getting some action tonight.  

**Abby:** Who was that with her?

**Pinoe:** The Canadian, Winters, I think.

**Abby:** Interesting, wonder how that happened.

 

Finally making it into the room after struggling to get the door unlocked, Joey drops her bag and Kelley her purse and carries Joey over to the bed.

**Kelley:** Are you sure you want to do this?

**Joey:** Yes, now help me get this dress off.

Kelley reaches behind her and undoes the zipper on her dress and Joey does the same for her. Standing in front of each other, they look over each other bodies before Joey lays back down on the bed and Kelley climbs on top of her. Joey reaches behind Kelley and undoes her bra, Kelley slips it off and throws it on the floor. At the same time, Joey sits up and attaches her mouth to the Americans breast, earning a loud moan in the process. Kelley grinds her core against Joey’s thigh as the Canadian continues to have her way with her breasts. Joey feeling the wetness seeping through the underwear onto her leg grabs Kelley’s hips and pulls her harder against it, raising up to meet up and move with her. Kelley leans back and emits a loud moan as she comes before collapsing on Joey.

**Joey:** Guess I can leave now.

**Kelley:** Not happening.

Kelley moves to pry off her soaked underwear before lifting Joey’s legs and sliding off hers as well. She smiles at Joey before attaching her mouth to the younger girl’s core. Soon Joey is coming undone underneath her.

Kelley moves to the top of the bed and Joey meets her in a hungry kiss, Kelley helps her shed the bra she is still wearing before running her hands down and admiring the younger girl’s body.

**Kelley:** You’re so beautiful, I love

Joey pulls her in for a kiss before she can finish what she is saying.

The two continue their activities until the early hours of the morning, before finally passing out.

Kelley wakes up to an empty bed and a noisy roommate.

 

**Alex:** About time you woke up, you slept through breakfast.

**Kelley:** What time is it? Where’s Joey?

**Alex:** It’s hitting 10 and Joey left a couple of hours ago, I ran into her in the lobby, she said she sent you a message. From the looks of things in here, you guys had a good night.

**Kelley:** Yeah, we did.

Kelley turns over and locates her phone, sure enough, there is a message from Joey.

 

**Spring Break Girl:** Last night was fun. We should definitely do that again soon. Needed to return the car. Message me when you finally wake up XO J.    

  


	13. Chapter 13

**Kelley:** Good morning. Last night was fun, and I’m game for a repeat performance anytime you are, but I think it would be a good idea for us to discuss the parameters of our friendship before it happens again.

**Spring Break Girl:** Our friendship is solid, and nothing is going to change that, not even the occasional night of fun. I care about you, more than I’ve ever cared about anyone before, I know you want more, so do I, but until we can lessen the distance between us, it is unlikely to happen. I want a relationship with you where I can touch you, go out with you, just hang out and sleep in your arms. None of that is possible in our current situations. 

**Kelley:** What about if I can find a way to move closer to you, then would you consider trying us out?

**Spring Break Girl:** It would be unfair of me to ask you to do anything that could possibly affect your career.  

**Kelley:** I could finish out my contract with Boston and look into signing with Atlanta for next season. It’s close to my hometown, and I would love to be able to play in front of my friends and family all the time. I wouldn’t be moving just for you, but for me as well. We would be closer to each other and see each more frequently, would you consider giving me a chance then?

**Spring Break Girl:** I would, but we need to consider that it’s an Olympic year and your attention should be focused on making the US team, and mine on the Canadian, not on trying to build or maintain a relationship.

**Kelley:** I love you, Joey, and I want to be with you, one day we are going to figure out a way to make us work.

**Spring Break Girl:** I hope so.

**Kelley:** Any issue with us being friends with benefits until then?  

**Spring Break Girl:** None whatsoever.

**Kelley:** Good, then how about a repeat performance sometime this week?

**Spring Break Girl:** I’m sure I could find time to fit you in my busy schedule.  

**Kelley:** This time, dinner is on me.

**Spring Break Girl:** Deal, can’t wait. Have to get ready for training now, talk later Peaches.

**Kelley:** Have a good day, Canada.

 

Over the next two weeks, the two players spend all their free time together, growing closer by the day.

Canada goes undefeated in their group stage defeating Haiti, Cuba and Costa Rica while conceding just one goal. After coming off the bench late in the game against Haiti, Joey managed to score the final goal of the game with Kelley in attendance to see it and cheer her on. The US tops out in their group as well as going undefeated in their games against the Dominican Republic, Guatemala and Mexico. They absolutely dominate their competition, scoring 31 goals over the three games.

Canada draws Mexico in their semifinal while the United States draws Costa Rica. The United States draws the first match on the day and defeats Costa Rica by a score of 3 – 0, with Canada defeating Mexico by a score of 3 -1 in front of a record crowd, securing an Olympic birth for both teams and a place in the final.

Needing to talk to someone other than Kelley about what’s going on between them, Joey calls Ashlyn who is back in Washington helping Ali recover from surgery.

**RING, RING**

**Ashlyn:** S’up kid?

**Joey:** Hey, Ashy, how’s Ali doing?

**Ashlyn:** Good, long road ahead, but she will do it.

**Joey:** Ash, I need help

**Ashlyn:** Spill kid, what’s going on?

**Joey:** Kelley

**Ashlyn:** Oh, what did KO do now? Do I need to fly there and kick her ass?

**Joey:** We’ve been spending all kinds of time together lately, and it’s getting harder watching her leave. I don’t know what to do.

**Ashlyn:** You’re in love with her, of course, it’s going to be hard watching her leave or being apart from her.

**Joey:** I’m not in love with her.

**Ashlyn:** Yeah, you are kid, whether you want to admit or not, and she’s in love with you.

**Joey:** It seems as though we keep going in circles, we get close and then she’s gone again.

**Ashlyn:** Are you willing to put in the work it’s going to take to make a relationship work with her?

**Joey:** I don’t know if I can do it, Ash. Everyone I love leaves me, and I’m terrified of losing her.

**Ashlyn:** I haven’t left you kid, nor has Tobs, Ali or any of the other girls. Kelley isn’t going anywhere unless you push her away.

**Joey:** I’ve already told her that with the Olympics coming up, it’s not a good time for either of us to be considering jumping into a relationship.

**Ashlyn:** That’s fair, but what about after them? Your schedules will be a lot more open.

**Joey:** I think that’s what I needed to hear Ash. I need to talk to her about the possibility of giving us a go after the Olympics.

**Ashlyn:** Go to it, kid! Good luck in the final, Ali and I will be watching.         

**Joey:** Thanks, Ashy. Give Ali a hug for me.

**Ashlyn:** I will go get your girl kid.

**Joey:** Bye, Ash.

**Ashlyn:** Bye.

 

Joey and Kelley get together to grab lunch the day before the final. Both having an idea as to why the get together is necessary. Meeting out front of the restaurant, they hug and exchange a quick kiss before making their way inside to talk and eat.

 

**Kelley:** I see the wheels turning, what are you thinking?

**Joey:** I’m thinking that I want us, I want you, Kelley. Can we agree to give us a real try after the Olympics are over?

**Kelley:** I would like that. What’s another 6 months of waiting, when we’ve been going back and forth for a couple of years now.

**Joey:** A lot can happen in 6 months.

**Kelley:** Yeah, like me bringing home Olympic Gold.

**Joey:** Not if my girls have anything to say about it. I don’t stand a chance of cracking the roster, there is too much depth ahead of me.

**Kelley:** It will never happen if you think like that.

**Joey:** It’s a reality, I’m heading back to UNC where I’m confident my team has what it takes to win it all.

**Kelley:** Ok, enough shop talk, let’s eat and then grab a movie.

**Joey:** You’re buying the popcorn because you always eat most of it.

**Kelley:** Fine.

 

The following day in front of a crowd of over 25,000 at B.C. Place, the United States easily defeats Canada by a score of 4 – 0 with both Morgan and Wambach scoring two goals each. Joey watches from the bench as Canada comes out flat and stays flat the entire game.

Joey and Kelley meet up to say goodbye the following day and Kelley hands Joey one of her jerseys, with the promise she will wear it when Kelley makes the Olympic team.


	14. Chapter 14

**6 Months Later ….**

 

Kelley has locked down a starting role with the US Women’s Soccer team for the 2012 Olympics in London while Joey has been unsuccessful in her attempt to secure a role with the Canadian side. With the focus of the pair being making their respective Olympic teams, they haven’t managed to stay in contact as they promised.

Once her semester was complete at UNC Joey made the trip back home to Canada and Ottawa for the summer. Having no team to play for, she has been playing in a rec league trying to stay in shape for the collegiate season and also in hopes of being recalled to the Canadian team after the Olympics are complete. Joey had been crashing on Maria and her boyfriend Gerry’s couch rather than at Chrissy’s house, as her and her husband are expecting a little one to join them very soon and converted their spare bedroom into a nursery.

**Maria:** Joey, turn the TV off and go to sleep already.

**Joey:** Sorry, I’ll turn it down, it’s the Olympics I’m not turning it off.

**Maria:** Her game isn’t on until later, remember there is a 5- hour time difference between us.  

**Joey:** Yeah, I got it, night guys.

 

Joey is camped in front of the TV awaiting the start of the Japan vs. Canada game and hoping that they will live update the US vs. France game. Joey is wearing the O’Hara jersey hoping it will bring the defender good luck. She sent Kelley a message letting her know she will be cheering her on but never received a response back.

Canada is down 2 – 0 at the half and the TV switches over to coverage of the US game, Joey smiles when the commentator mentions Kelley. The US heads finishes out their first half tied at 2. Joey gets a bit frustrated with the coverage when it goes back to the Canadian game, the one time she doesn’t want to watch Canada play and they are all over it. Canada loses its game by a final score of 2 – 1 with Tancredi scoring the lone goal for the Canadian side. The US scores two unanswered goals in the 2nd half of their game to secure a 4 – 2 victory over France.

Three days later both teams are back on the field with Canada defeating South Africa by a score of 3 – 0 and the US simultaneously defeating Columbia also by a score of 3 – 0. With the victory, the US has assured themselves a place in the quarter-finals, while Canada needs a victory or at the very least a tie in their last game to make it through to the quarters.

The United States defeats the North Koreans by a score of 1 – 0 on an Abby Wambach goal while Canada thanks to the superhuman performance by Tancredi secure a 2 – 2 draw against Sweden giving them a spot in the quarters as the best third-place team.

In the quarters Canada dispatches Great Britain by a score of 2 – 0 on goals by Filigno and Sinclair while in the other match the United States knocks off New Zealand with the help of goals from Wambach and Leroux. The wins set up a semi-final match-up between the bordering nations.

 

In one of the most controversial women’s soccer games ever the United States knocks off Canada by a score of 4 – 3 in the semi-final. Christine Sinclair leads the way for Canada putting three balls behind Hope Solo, but it’s all for nought when aided by not only one but two questionable calls by the referee the US levels the game at 3 on a Wambach penalty kick and then Alex Morgan sends them into the gold medal game with a goal in added time during the extra time period. After the game, the Canadians and fans around the world question the referee’s decision to award an indirect kick on a time violation to Canadian goalkeeper Erin MacLeod which then resulted in a handball being called against them and ultimately Wambach scoring on the penalty. After the game, Canadian Captain Christine Sinclair goes off on the officials and is hit with a fine and suspension as a result of her actions being deemed inappropriate.

Even though Kelley is playing in the gold medal, Joey can’t bring herself to watch as like many others she supports her friend and Canadian Captain Sinclair decision to challenge the officiating and calls.

The United States goes on to win Olympic Gold over Japan on the back of two goals scored by Carli Lloyd. While Canada takes the Bronze over France with Matheson scoring a goal in extra time.

  

After the games, Joey expects to her from the American defender but receives no calls or communication from her. She finds out the Kelley indeed did sign with the Atlanta team to play for them, but the team folded prior to her having the chance to dawn the uniform.

Joey heads back to UNC for her final season as a member of the Tarheels and is elected Captain of the team.

**New Message:**

**Ashy:** Congrats kid, I hear they named you Captain!

**Joey:** Thanks Ashy, I wish you guys were here with me.

**Ashy:** I may not be there in person, but I will always be here if you need me kid. I’m proud of you!

**Joey:** I love you Ash

**Ashy:** Love you too kid. Have you heard from KO at all?

**Joey:** No, I guess she decided to move on without me. It’s not like I’m an Olympic athlete like her, I can barely keep a spot on the Canadian reserves.

**Ashy:** Don’t talk that way about yourself, Joe, look at me I’m still on the outside looking in. If I didn’t have Ali keeping me motivated I probably would have packed my cleats in already.

**Joey:** Difference being I don’t have an Ali on my side.

**Ashy:** Yeah but you have me, Ali, Tobs and a ton of friends on the red and white team.

**Joey:** You mean the red and white team that got hosed during the Olympics?

**Ashy:** Someone’s bitter.

**Joey:** Yep, I stand with Sinc and the rest of the team on that.

**Ashy:** If you tell anyone I said this I will deny it, but the McLeod call was absolute crap!

**Joey:** That it was, no one ever enforces the time rule on the keepers. The ref was just looking to make a name for themselves.      

**Ashy:** Anyways I have something I wanted to discuss with you. Are you planning on making yourself available for the Draft that’s coming up in January? I think you would stand an excellent chance of being drafted. Ali is planning on coming back from Germany to play in the league, and I’m hoping we end up together. Kelley will be allocated to a team as well as many of the other US players. Think about it ok? I have to go now, but we’ll talk soon.

**Joey:** I will, thanks, Ash. Say hi to Ali for me.

**Ashy:** Will do.

 

Joey goes through her season at UNC leading the charge as the Tarheels win another record-breaking NCAA Championship and cap off her University career by winning her own Hermann Trophy. She asks Ash to be her date for the event as she is the closest thing to family she has aside from the 3 musketeers.

Soon the discussion begins to revolve around players allotments for the upcoming NWSL season. Ashlyn and Ali are both allotted to the team in Washington called the Spirit, while Kelley ends up in New Jersey with a team named Sky Blue FC.

Joey decides to submit the paperwork required to be eligible to be selected in the draft, not really expecting to be drafted highly or perhaps at all.

When the 2013 NWSL Inaguaral College Draft comes around Joey is buried in schoolwork and is unaware she has even been drafted until she receives an unexpected message.

 

**New Message:**

**Unknown Name:** Hey it’s Kelley, sorry I haven’t been in touch before now. Long story short had a bit of an issue with a stalker and had to change my phone and number. I didn’t have your number in my new phone until I ran into Ash and asked her for it. I wanted to be the first to congratulate you on being selected by the Washington Spirit. I know a blonde goalie who will be thrilled with the news of you joining her there. I’m really sorry I haven’t been in touch, you’ve been in my thoughts a lot lately, can we meet up soon? I’m at home right now, I can come up for a weekend. I miss you XO.

**Spring Break Girl:** I appreciate you reaching out, and letting me know about the draft results. I look forward to being able to play with Ash again. Congrats on winning gold at the Olympics even if I’m not certain your team should have been in the gold medal game, to begin with. You have been in my thoughts as well, mostly pertaining to the lack of communication on your part, we talked about getting together after the Olympics but I never heard from you, I waited and now I’ve moved on. I’m sorry Kelley.  

Kelley reads the last line of the message and knows she screwed up. The truth of it all was it had started out being about the stalker and turned into her taking advantage of being an Olympic athlete and having women throw themselves at her.

 

 

**New Message:**

**KO:** I screwed up, didn’t I?

**Ash:** Yep.

**KO:** Did you know when I asked for her number?

**Ash:** Know what?

**KO:** That she was seeing someone.

**Ash:** Yes, she is dating a teammate of hers, who is a complete bitch.  

**KO:** Bitch?

**Ash:** She is a rich entitled brat, who expects Joey to be at her beck and call 24/7. She checks Joey’s messages and answers her phone.  

**KO:** Fuck, why would Joey be with her?

**Ash:** She told me she thinks she is in love with her.

**KO:** Thinks? Either she is or isn’t.

**Ash:** It’s not for us to decide KO, you know that.

**KO:** Yeah, so are you excited for her to join you and Ali in Washington?

**Ash:** Hell yeah, can’t wait to have the kid in front of me and Ali back from Germany.

**KO:** I’m excited about Sky Blue, looks like we should have a decent lineup.

**Ash:** Couple more months and then we will find out.

**KO:** Loser buys supper.

**Ash:** Deal!

 

**A Few Months Later …..**

 

“Please rise and join me in congratulating the University of North Carolina class of 2013.”  

 

**Ashlyn:** I’m proud of you kid and I’m sure your Mom and Sister are looking down on you smiling right now.

**Joey:** Thanks Ash, I couldn’t have done it without your help and support.

**Tobin:** What about me?

**Joey:** You to Tobs!

Maria, Maggie, and Chrissy appear, hug her and present her with flowers. Kelley watches from afar while the others congratulate Joey, she flew in to watch Joey receive her diploma but didn’t know how the Canadian would react to her being there, so she chose to stay out of sight.

**Maria:** Who would have thought a crayon eater like you would graduate from a place like this. I’m proud of you Joe. Love you.

**Joey:** Thanks, I can’t believe you guys made it here.

**Chrissy:** Wasn’t easy, Emma is teething and really grumpy, I felt so guilty leaving her at home.

**Joey:** Ah my little niece is growing up.

**Chrissy:** Auntie Joe, when are you babysitting?

**Joey:** Whenever I’m back in town, which will probably be for Maggie’s wedding.

**Maggie:** If it happens, Paul and I are going through a bit of a rough spell at the moment.

**Joey:** I’m sure it’s just pre-wedding jitters, you two belong together.

**Ashlyn:** So let’s take some pics, then get out of the adult clothing and celebrate, who is with me?

**Joey:** Yaaaassssss!!!

 

“Jordan, come here, my parents want pictures.”

**Joey:** Be right there Lori.

**Lori:** Now.

**Joey:** I’ll be back guys.

Joey walks over towards Lori and her family, to take pictures.

 

**Chrissy:** Why, is she still with her? She’s such a bitch!

**Maria:** Wow, don’t hold back there Chris.

**Chrissy:** She keeps hanging up on me when I call Joey, it’s pissing me off!

**Maggie:** She did it to me too, it’s as if she wants to isolate Joe and take her away from us.

**Ash:** It’s true, she even had the audacity to send me a message from Joey’s phone, saying that Joey wouldn’t be moving in with me and Ali in DC as they were going to get their own place in a better area than ours.

**Tobin:** She moving there with Joey?

**Ash:** Apparently, I’m not sure if she has even bothered to talk to Joe about it or if she has decided for both of them that she is doing it.

**Maggie:** We need to get rid of her!

**Maria:** I think we all know there is only one person that has the capability of changing Joey’s mind. She still sleeps in her jersey you know, I don’t think she has ever stopped loving her, no matter what she says.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chrissy:** So what are we going to do about it?

 **Ashlyn:** I’m going, to be honest with you guys, Kelley is here, I called her and told the specifics of the graduation. She sent me a message a short time ago confirming that she was here to see Joey get her diploma. KO has been messaging me fairly frequently asking about Joey’s relationship status, she really regrets letting her get away. I think you are right, if anyone can break the two of them up it’s Kelley.

 

**1 Month Later in Washington**

**Ashlyn:** I can’t believe you have so many boxes of stuff.

 **Joey:** It’s not mine, it’s Lori’s, she insisted that she needed to bring the entire contents of her closet from her parent’s house. She has an entire box alone of just bikinis.

 **Ashlyn:** Because those are really going to come in handy in D.C.

 

Following a training session with the Spirit, Joey joins Ash and Ali back at their place to hang out for a bit before she needs to get home.

 **Ashlyn:** Where’s the ball and chain today? And how did we rate some of your valuable time?

 **Joey:** She had an interview with some politician guy about a possible position with his team. I have about an hour before I should head towards home.

 **Ali:** I don’t know how you can keep up your training and still be around for her 24/7.

 **Joey:** I’ve gotten pretty good with scheduling and meal prep in advance. Lori doesn’t cook or clean, she feels it beneath her. It keeps me busy and out of trouble.

 **Ashlyn:** Why are you with her Joe? You could do so much better than her.

 **Joey:** Because she was the one who picked me up after Kelley decided to forget about me, I owe it to her.

 **Ali:** You don’t owe her everything, she treats you like a slave, not a girlfriend.

 **Joey:** I just remembered I have to stop at the organic grocery place to pick up something for supper, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.

 

 **Ashlyn:** She isn’t happy nor is KO, they belong together, we need to figure out how to get them there.

 **Ali:** I know, we play Sky Blue in two weeks, how about we invite KO out for supper and have Joey join us.

 **Ashlyn:** Sounds like a plan, unless Lori decides to interfere.

 **Ali:** Knowing her, she might just show up at the game.

 

**2 Weeks Later**

**Ashlyn:** Good game KO, so you’re joining Ali and me for supper, right?

 **Kelley:** You know, I’m never one to turn down free food and we did beat your guys after all.

 **Ashlyn:** Cool, let’s get cleaned up and you can pick the place. See you in a few.

 **Kelley:** Yep.

Ashlyn nods to Ali, who then approaches Joey.

 **Ali:** Ash and I are going to grab something to eat, want to join us?

 **Joey:** I probably shouldn’t, Lori is expecting me to call and let her know the result.

 **Ali:** Come on, you can call her on the way to the restaurant.

 **Joey:** I guess, I can do that.

 **Ali:** Great, see you soon.

Ali gives Ash a thumbs up, letting her know the plan is in play.

  

The players arrive at the restaurant Kelley selected, Joey takes a few minutes to call Lori before entering while Ash and Ali go ahead and join Kelley who is already seated and waiting on their arrival.

 **Kelley:** Hope you don’t mind I went ahead and asked to be seated in a booth.

 **Ashlyn:** It’s fine.

 **Ali:** Good game today KO.

 **Kelley:** Thanks, I’m really impressed with our team so far.

 **Ashlyn:** Our team isn’t looking very good so far, lots of turnovers and shots on me.

 **Ali:** Don’t lie, you like the action.

 **Ashlyn:** I do like being busy, but not all the time!

Joey walks into the restaurant and looks around for her friends, seeing Ashlyn’s blonde hair she makes her way towards them. Kelley notices her first

 **Kelley:** Joey

 **Joey:** Hey Kelley, I didn’t know you were going to be here. I can leave if you want me to.

 **Kelley:** I don’t want you to leave, please stay.

The players try to engage in small talk but there is noticeable tension between Joey and Kelley.

 **Ashlyn:** Do you guys mind if Ali and I cut out early, I’m starting to stiffen up from all the work I put in today and I could use a massage.

 **Kelley:** I’m sure you want something massaged Harris. Go ahead, I’ll catch up with you guys later.

Ashlyn puts down money on the table

 **Ashlyn:** I told you supper was on me.

 **Joey:** Thanks, Ash

 **Kelley:** They aren’t very subtle, are they?

 **Joey:** Definitely not.

 **Kelley:** You look good Joe.

 **Joey:** You too Kel.

 **Kelley:** Still seeing the same chick?

 **Joey:** Yeah, Lori and I are still together.

 **Kelley:** I saw you and her at your graduation, you didn’t look happy.

 **Joey:** You were at my graduation?

 **Kelley:** Yes, I stayed long enough to see you get your diploma and then take pictures afterwards with Ash, Tobs and your friends.

 **Joey:** I wish I would have known you were there, I would have liked to have taken a picture with you.

 **Kelley:** I didn’t figure your girlfriend would have approved me being there so I left.  

 **Joey:** Probably not, she didn’t even want the girls to come to the party she planned for us.

 **Kelley:** Why are you with her? Are you happy with her?

 **Joey:** I love her Kelley, but she isn’t you.

 **Kelley:** Why are you staying with her then?

 **Joey:** Because I have too.

 **Kelley:** You would tell me if there was something more going on here right?

 **Joey:** I think it’s time for me to head back to the hotel.

Joey stands up

 **Kelley:** Let me walk you out.

The two players stand outside of the restaurant looking at each other.

 **Kelley:** Is it okay if I give you a hug?

 **Joey:** Yes

They wrap their arms around each other, so content, it feels so right.

 **Joey:** I miss this.

 **Kelley:** I miss you, Joey, I love you and I’m a call or message away if you need me.

 **Joey:** I love you too Kel, always have, always will. Goodbye Kelley.

 

Joey walks quickly down the sidewalk and away from the American, she can’t keep her tears at bay anymore. In the meantime, a somewhat stunned Kelley is fighting her own losing battle with tears and the realization that Joey finally acknowledged her feelings towards her.

 

The season continues and the Spirit find themselves in the basement while at the other end Sky Blue and Kelley are rising up the points chart.

 

Returning from a road trip to Chicago, Joey enters her and Lori’s apartment and is hit with the sight of Lori sitting down going over something with an older woman.

 **Joey:** Hey

 **Lori:** Hey Babe, this is Cheryl, she’s our wedding planner.

Joey looks on stunned

 **Joey:** Can I speak with you in the bedroom for a minute, please?

Lori follows Joey into the room, Joey moves around her and shuts the door.

 **Joey:** What the fuck do you think you are doing?

 **Lori:** Oh Babe, you’re tired from your travels, why don’t you lay down for a bit.

 **Joey:** I’m not that tired.

 **Lori:** Listen I might have let it slip that we were engaged to my Mom, she was so excited about planning a wedding that I didn’t want to tell her it wasn’t true. I even bought you an engagement ring, it’s on the dresser, I’ll get it for you.

Lori walks over to the dresser takes out the ring, and puts it on Joey’s finger.

 **Lori:** There now we’re engaged.  

 **Joey:** This isn’t part of the deal, Lori

 **Lori:** Now it is, so smile and look happy about it.

 

Over the next several months, the wedding preparations take place, Joey has no say in anything other than what she is wearing. Joey decided to take some time after the season is over and head back to Ottawa to visit her friends and niece Emma.

 

  **Chrissy:** Why are you going through with this Joey?

 **Joey:** I have too, you know why.

 **Chrissy:** No, you don’t! You need to tell everyone wants going on.

 **Joey:** I have to think about my future.

 **Chrissy:** Marrying someone who treats you like shit isn’t thinking about your future Joe.

 **Joey:** I’m marrying her, there’s nothing any of you can do to change my mind.

 **Chrissy:** What about Kelley?

 **Joey:** What about her? According to the pictures on the internet, she has moved on.

 **Chrissy:** You love her Joe, I know you do.

 **Joey:** Yeah, well I loved my Mom and Sister and I lost them both.

 **Chrissy:** You and both know that’s completely different, you are making the choice to lose her.

 **Joey:** I’m done with this conversation, I’ll see you and Emma at the wedding in a couple of weeks.

Joey leaves the room and Chrissy hears the front door open and close.

 

I need to stop this she thinks before sending a message to both Maria and Maggie.

 **Chrizzy:** I need you both to come to my house ASAP.

 **Mags:** On my way.

 **Ria:** Be there soon.

 

A short time later, 3 of the 4 musketeers have assembled in Chrissy’s living room.

 **Mags:** Where’s Emma?

 **Chrissy:** I asked my Mom to take her for a couple of hours so we could talk about Joey.

 **Ria:** Is Joey ok?

 **Chrissy:** No, you guys need to know some things about Joey and Lori. It will probably end our friendship by me telling you, but I can’t just sit by and let her get hurt anymore.

 

Chrissy fills them in on the back story of Lori and her relationship with Joey.

 **Maria:** So, you mean to say that the entire time they’ve been together she’s been blackmailing Joey?

 **Chrissy:** Maybe not the entire time, but at least since teams in the NWSL started showing interested in her.

 **Maggie:** Wow, I hate that woman even more now, I can’t believe she would use that against her.

 **Chrissy:** Her family is in on it as well, they are friends with the Spirit team owner, that’s how Joey ended up there and not in Chicago as everyone figured.

 **Maria:** We need to stop this wedding from happening.

 **Maggie:** Agreed, but how?

Maria picks up her phone and dials

 **Maria:** By calling in reinforcements.

 

**The Day Before the Wedding**

Ashlyn, Ali, Tobin, Crystal, Maria, Maggie and Chrissy are all sitting in a coffee shop.

 **Chrissy:** You did call her right? Does she know the wedding is tomorrow?

 **Ashlyn:** I did and she does, the ball is in her court now. I told her everything, I haven’t heard from her and when I call her phone goes straight to voicemail. I don’t know if she is coming or not.

 **Tobin:** She’ll come through I know it, I feel it.

 **Maria:** Lori and her family have kept Joey under lock and key lately, I haven’t even seen her since I’ve been in town.

 **Ali:** We aren’t going to see her until the ceremony tomorrow guaranteed, less time for us to convince her to back out.

 

**In Georgia**

**Erin:** Are you sure about this Kel?

 **Kelley:** I’ve never been so sure about anything in my life.

 **Erin:** Ok, then let’s do it.

 **Kelley:** Thanks for helping me with this.

 **Erin:** That’s what family is for, now go, you are going to be late.

 

**Wedding Day in Charlotte**

It’s not every day that such an affluent family allows the press to photograph the impending nuptials of their only daughter to another woman, a soccer player no less. The wedding venue is a hub of activity, with security verifying invitations and credentials prior to allowing individuals on site.

 

Joey is already in her dress and pacing the room as the guests arrive and are seated.

Ashlyn and the 3 other musketeers can only watch on and hope their plan comes to fruition.

 

Ali, Tobin, Crystal and many current and former teammates of Joey’s take their seats in anticipation of the main event.

 **Tobin:** Has anyone heard from her?

Ali shakes her head.

 

The music starts and the wedding party begins to enter the room. Maggie, Maria, Chrissy and then Ashlyn make their way up to the front of the room and await Joey’s entrance. She smiles as she walks up the aisle to take her spot up front. Those who know her, know how fake the smile is that she is putting on at the moment.

Lori’s bridesmaids, maid of honour and finally the bride herself make their way down the aisle and join the group at the front.

 

The ceremony begins as the officiant welcomes everyone and goes on to talk about Joey and Lori’s love for each other and what has brought them to the where they are today. The longer he talks the more nervous Joey gets and she is fighting herself not to run. Ashlyn reaches a hand out and places it on her arm reassuring her, that everything will be ok.

 

“Now, before we go any further is there anyone here who can show just cause as to why these two women shouldn’t be married today? Speak now or forever hold your peace.”

 

A voice speaks from the back of the room.

“I can.”

Joey can’t believe her eyes when Kelley appears from the back of the room, standing up and walking forward towards her.

 **Kelley:** Joey, I know everything, it doesn’t change anything between us. I love you and always have.

Kelley gets down on one knee and shows a box and ring to Joey.

 **Kelley:** Don’t marry her, marry me.

 

The End.

Or is it?

Thanks for reading “Spring Break.”


End file.
